Fear a Fairy!
by Jazminee18
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has been working at Fear a Fairy for six years now; Gaining satisfaction in nailing a man’s ass to the wall and saving woman from heartbreak.
1. Chapter 1 - Who is he?

**_•Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima._**

 ** _•This is based off the book Catch a Mate by Gena Showalter_**

 **Chapter 1 - Who is he?**

 **Lucy POV:**

Men were pigs, some were piglets all oink and no bite. Some were swine-in training teetering on the edge between man and boar. Then some were hungry hogs, devouring everything in their path.

Those are the ones I hate most. Those don't care about anything or anyone. No worries about repercussions.

But no matter where a guy fell on the pigometer, It's safe to say or rather I'm proud to say.

 _I'm the slaughter house._

I'd happily chop them up and serve their balls on a silver platter.

The victims of infidelity are left scarred and their faith in trust ruined. They would never be the same. _Trust me,_ I know from experience.

When I was seven years old, I discovered my dad cheating on my mom with the neighbor. I'd kept quiet at first not wanting my parents to split. But six months after that, my mother flew out to visit my aunt and decided to come home earlier to surprise us. That's when she found my father in bed with the neighbor. I told her the truth and she was utterly devastated.

So devastated that the next morning I found my mother trying to kill herself. She was in the hospital for three days..

Needless to say, they divorced and I haven't spoken to him since. My dad still tries to call but I never pick up. It was a painful experience and I wouldn't wish that on anyone, _especially_ a family.

 _That's why I enjoy taking these assholes down._

I never get to tell my clients that their men cheated; that's my boss's job.

However I often watch these conversations on the monitor in another room and what I see is always heartbreaking.

 _Tears, curses, sadness.._

I've worked for Porlyusica at Fear a Fairy for six years. Gaining satisfaction in nailing a man's ass to the wall and saving women from heartbreak.

And speaking of nailing a male's ass.. I was supposed to have met with my boss thirty minutes ago. Instead I was met with a salmon haired sex on legs. I'd only gotten a glimpse of him but it was enough to know he was tanned, muscular, and wearing jeans that hugged _all_ the right places.

 _Sure guys were pigs, but I'm allowed to look! I'm not blind!_

Anyway, cute ass went to Porlyusica's office and they've had the door closed ever since. No sound, no nothing. Not even pressing my ear against the door has helped.

I have an assignment tonight and I have yet to look at photos of my target because I was supposed to meet with Porlyusica.

As my black heels tap impatiently into the floor tile of my very plain cubicle, I turn when I hear Mirajane's voice.

"Did you see the guy Porlyusica escorted into her office?"

Mira has gentle cheekbones, beautiful sapphire eyes and flawless skin. Her perfectly graceful features framed by long elegant platinum hair. Men become entranced whenever they see Mirajane Strauss approaching. She's the most popular choice for bait.

"I saw him." I nod then continue

"—But who is he? and why is he here?"

"Maybe Porlyusica gave up on self-gratification and found a lover?" Levy pipes up.

Levy McGarden is a natural beauty. Silky azure blue hair framing her big caramel colored eyes and delicate face. She's sweet and sassy in a small package. I always tell her she should be our logo!

Mira moves around my desk and plops onto the edge, making room for Levy inside my tiny cubicle.

"Or maybe he's her sister's brother-in-law's cousin? and he's here to visit?" Mira says

"Yeah, well ..I _almost_ slid out my chair when her sister's brother-in-law's cousin walked by me." I admit

It had been a long time since I'd been with a man. So long, that when he'd passed by ..I only smelled _**Sin**_.

"That was a nice ass." Mira agrees

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" I frown trying not to think of her and Cute Ass together.

A dark, haunted glint entered Mira's eyes.

"I did.. or _I do_.."

"Are you guys having problems?" Levy asks

With a dismissive fake laugh she waves it off.

"No, not exactly. Things are the same as always. Freed tells me I'm beautiful everyday and asks me to marry him frequently. But, it's..I-I'm still thinking about it." She sighs

"If you have to think about it that hard, then he's not the man for you."

Freed treats her like queen, endless quotes and poems about her physical beauty. Except, where are the compliments about how strong, determined and kind hearted she is? _Zip. Zero. Non existent_.

"We could test him again?!" Levy suggests

"He'd just pass again. Knowing what we do for a living he's always suspicious of pretty women approaching him." Mira rolls her eyes defeated.

"Okay, how about we change the subject?" I suggest

"Yes! Let's talk about our boss's possible lover!" Levy squeaks out

"Yeah! There's no way an ordinary man could have charmed his way into a private meeting with Boss Lady Porly."

"Did he look at any of you when he passed by?"

Forehead furrowed and eyes blinking in confusion.

"No.." Levy says

"No, he didn't.." Mira answers

"He ignored Lisanna and I!" Juvia pops up behind Levy

"Hmm, same here." I say with a frown

Maybe he's a client? _Perhaps_? Except, we only deal with women. Unless he suspects his wife is a lesbian? _Maybe?_ But to completely ignore the women in this office as if they were nothing more than asexual beings..

"Maybe he's gay?" Juvia inputs

"What a waste if he is." Cana says from I don't know where?!

"Hm, I didn't get a gay vibe, did you?" Levy asks Lisanna

"No." She shakes her head

"Do you think he's blind?" Ezra inputs

 _Seriously?! Why are we all cramping up in my cubicle?!_

"Come on, Ezra. You can do better than that!" Mira giggles

"What Mira is trying to say, is that he would have needed a cane or service dog with him, Ezra." Levy answers

"Thank you Levy, well maybe he's so _self-absorbed,_ he didn't realize anyone else was in the building!"

"Definitely!"

"No doubt!"

"You're right!"

"What an ass!"

Discussion over, everyone starts walking back to their desks.

"So where you going tonight Lu?" Levy lingers

"Yeah?! You look like a cheap hooker!" Cana nods approvingly

"Why, thank you." I smile

I'm wearing a white skintight v-neck for ultra cleavage. A barely there jean skirt, paired with thigh high boots. My hair in twin tails and makeup done dramatic.

I'm dressed for tonight's assignment. In my notes the target's girlfriend said the trashier the better. He apparently likes his women dressed like this.

Everything about me screams _Saddle me up take me for a ride._

"I'm going to the Meat Market." I shrug

 _That's the name of the club, I'm not kidding._

The door to Porlyusica's office is suddenly jolted open and startles us all.

" _Lucy!_ Get in here **ASAP**. I've got some bad news for you."

She disappears without another word but leaves the door open for me.

"Bad news?" Cana looks shocked

"I know she's usually abrupt, but that was.." Levy's voice goes low

"Maybe, my assignment was just resigned?" I say hopefully

"Yeah."

"Maybe.."

They don't look convinced. Neither am I.

" **LUCY!** " I gulp.

 _Bad news.. Shit.. I could already tell something is about to go down._

 **End of Chapter 1**

 _• **Preview: Ch.2***_

 _"Disdain? At me? What did I do? Oh yeah, I accused him of blackmail and oh don't forget also accused him of being gay.. Bad News Indeed."_


	2. Chapter 2- Bad News

**Chapter 2 - Bad News**

Porlyusica is a stern, no- nonsense woman. Sharp and to the point. Sure she can be difficult at times, but she never demanded my presence with so much authority.

 _So what is going on? Is she going to fire me? What did I do?!_

She's seated behind her desk.

Glancing up from her papers on the desk. Her ruby eyes normally lacking emotion are now expressing guilt?

"Shut the door."

Closing the door I look around the office I one day want to own. _Well, if I'm not fired._

Cute ass is sitting in one of the chairs facing her desk. Not bothering to turn and acknowledge me.

"What's going on?" My heart is pounding.

"Sit down Lucy." She motions to the chair beside Cute Ass.

 _Damn, is Porlyusica really planning on firing me?!_

Sure, I'd kneed a target in the balls last week, but hey! he could still father children! And yeah I might have started a brawl in a bar. But no one died!

Swallowing a sudden lump in my throat, I manage to ask her again.

"So, what's going on?"

"Lucy Heartfilia meet Natsu Dragneel. Natsu, Lucy."

 _Cute Ass has a Name._

"Nice to meet you." I turn and hold out a hand.

Keeping his gaze fixed straight ahead, his attention never changes in my direction. Simply arching a brow in acknowledgement.

 _Okay.._ So he doesn't want to look, talk or touch her.

 _Porlyusica was right, this is bad news._

"Natsu has joined the agency." She says with a hard stare.

" ** _W-What?!"_** My jaw drops then snaps shut.

Porlyusica swore to her three ex-husbands that she'd never hire anyone with a penis!

I mean, Thank the lord I'm not fired but this is definitely not what I expected!

"But, I thought you wanted to keep this office.. _testosterone free."_

"I did. And I changed my mind."

This isn't making sense. Porlyusica hates men. **H.** **A.T.E.S** _them!_

It's the reason she opened the agency. So the fact that she now _hired a man is unbelievable!_

I can't even remember the number of male applicants she refused!

I have to be missing something here..

"Are we trying to draw gay clients?" I ask, making him snort

How could one little snort be so sensual? I wonder what his voice is like?

"No, he's not gay." She rolls her eyes

Is this some kind of joke? No, Boss Lady Porly doesn't have a sense of humor.

 _Could this be—_

"Porlyusica, can I have a minute alone with you?"

"No. I'd like to get this meeting out of the way."

 _Fine, I'll voice my suspicions out loud._

"Is he blackmailing you?"

Finally, the man in question decides to spare me a glance.

Olive green eyes against Chocolate brown.

From behind he looked delectable, from the front, he's exquisite! More than I suspected. Tan skin contrasted well with his salmon hair. Broad shoulders and muscular body. Rugged almost savage looking. Almost as if he didn't belong in this time period. But a Viking ready to pillage!

He's eyeing me up and down with a hint of disdain in his dark gaze.

 _Disdain? At me? What did I do?_ Oh yeah, I accused him of blackmail and oh don't forget also accused him of being gay..

 _Bad News Indeed._

Still, that fiery look in his eyes is making me feel all kinds of hot.

"What's so hard to believe about me legitimately working here? _Huh?"_

That was the first time he'd spoken and his voice surged through me in erotic waves.

Some people would call that lust but I call it annoyance. He shouldn't consider me, beneath him. No matter the provacation.

" _Well?_ No response?"

He speaks in a very slight accent making his words orgasmically brusque.

My nipples harden, damn traitors. He'd have to be blind not to notice the two-nipple salute I'm giving him.

 _Okay, fine maybe I'm feeling a little lust._

"Look, I'm sorry if I've offended you, that wasn't my intention. It's just that you aren't the kind of _person_ , Porlyusica usually hires."

"And what kind of _person_ is that?" He prompts

"Someone with a vagina." I say bluntly

"Well, I assure you, I have something better." He retorts

I take a moment to take in what he just said and shake my head.

"Please tell me you did not just imply what I think you did."

"Imply?" He chuckles, the sound smooth and utterly captivating.

"I speak only truth, ' _Princess_.'"

 _My Princess necklace was a gift! How dare he?! Grrr.._

Fantastic! not only had Porlyusica hired a male, but she hired one with an oversized ego.

I'm actually kind of glad he revealed his true colors. It makes him less appealing. Or at least that's what I'm telling myself.

"I'm the best bait in the business. You're lucky to have me here. _You_ on the other hand, have questionable morals, character and are prone to extreme fits of emotions."

" _ **Excuse me?!"**_

"I've read your file."

 _Lucy, you're mad that he just insulted you. You're not excited. Your clenching in anger, not arousal. Yes Lucy, anger! Focus!_

"First, you shouldn't have read my file. That's for the Boss's eyes **ONLY**. Second, I am **not** of questionable morals or character. I have **never** , **ever** slept with a target!"

I continue to rant.

"—Sure I've punched a few in the face. So I won't deny 'extreme fits of **_anger_**.'"

"Well, gold star for Lucy then.. for managing to keep her clothes on at work." He smirks

That hot, fiery something sparkles again.

"Do you hear the way he's insulting me?!" I turn to Porlyusica

"I'm listening." Amusement flashes my boss's ruby eyes.

"Do you realize the type of guy he is? Speaking to me like this?"

"I realize."

"And you're still going to hire him?!"

"Something like that." I gasp!

 _Act professional Lucy!_ Wait, Natsu has been nothing but rude. Why should I keep quiet?

"You're telling me you want this... **_Miva_** working for you?!"

Crap, that was too unprofessional. Apparently one child in the room wasn't enough.

" _Miva?"_ Porlyusica asks

"Male diva.." I reply feeling flushed

"Lovely." He says dripping with sarcasm.

 _He's sarcastic, great._

"You're fine with.. _that_." I gesture towards him, as if he hadn't spoken.

"Come on Porly, Tell me his attitude doesn't make you want to feed his organs to your cats?"

"—You do remember I'm here, right? You might want to save this _invigorating conversation_ for after I have left." He adds.

"One, I don't have cats. Two, his attitude doesn't bother me because you're the one that has to deal with him. He's going with you tonight."

" ** _What?!"_**

"You heard me. He's done this type of work before. He's going with you; **That's final.** "

 _Very bad news indeed.._

"I want him to observe how we operate. Here are photos of your newest target."

She hands one to me and another to Natsu.

"Now I've got personal business for the rest of the day. You're a professional Lucy, make us proud."

"What?! Where are you going?" I ask her

"I told you it's personal. No more questions. Good luck!"

And with that Porlyusica gathers her belongings and strides to the entrance.

" _Porlyusica! Wait!"_

"The answer is **NO**."

"You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"Answer is _still_ no."

She opens the door and the girls tumble inside, caught ease-dropping.

"Get back to work Ladies!" She snaps then disappears down the hall.

"Um, we were about to knock.." Levy squeaks

"Would anyone like a cup of coffee?" Mira offers

"I was looking for the ladies room?" Juvia asks

"When's lunch?" Lisanna asks

"Are you fired?— _Ouch Ezra."_ Cana yelps

"Um, no thanks and no I'm not fired."

 _Natsu doesn't say a word nor does he chance a glance._

"Well, we'll be going then." Ezra pulls the girls out, shutting the door. Leaving Natsu and I alone together.

Shifting in my seat, I eye our newest employee. Maybe if I'm nice he'll stop insulting me.

 _Hah! Like that'll happen._

"How did you convince Porlyusica to give you this job?" I ask

A muscle ticks in his temple.

"You may not realize this, so let me enlighten you. That question is **_insulting_**. In fact, you've done nothing _but_ insult me since you first stepped in. Or maybe you do realize it and you just don't give a shit."

"Honestly no insult intended." I hold up a palm. "-It's just hard to believe, I _know_ my boss, and you don't.. She's said **NO** to _every_ **man** who's ever wanted to work here! _So why now?!"_

"I promise you I'm the best."

 _And I have no doubt about that. What woman could resist that temptation._

"Still, there has to be more to it than that.."

"Are you _**insinuating**_ I'm Porlyusica's _**boy toy?!** "_ He asks through clenched white teeth.

"Well, _are you?"_ I fire back.

"Look, ** _'Princess'_**. I've never been hard up for a job, that I've had to sleep with the boss to get one."

"I—" He cuts me off and continues his rant.

 _Be in control. Don't let him see how much he's affecting you._

"I could tell your dense so I really hope you understand my next sentence. That way I won't have to bring out Happy the sock puppet. So pay attention because there might be a quiz. **Porlyusica. Wants. To. Expand. The. Business."**

His tone sharper with every word.

"My questions and concerns were legitimate!"

"No, they weren't. And you know it." He bites out.

"Of course you'd believe that. You're clearly _irrational."_ I roll my eyes

"I really hope I don't have to put out the fire you're sure to start tonight. I heard you've caused some brawls."

"You heard that? or did you also read that in _my file_? And blame the brawl on brotherhood of the raging hard-on."

"Both. So is that why you're so grumpy, _Princess?_ Afraid I won't let you get off on arousing targets and walking away?"

That was a low blow, way low. It's the part of the job I hate but endure because the end results are important to the victims.

"That observation is pretty hypocritical coming from you, _Dragon-neel._ Did you not just take a job that requires you to arouse women and walk away?"

"It's **Dragneel**. _Natsu Dragneel_. I only answer to that." He says firmly

"Whatever you say.. **_Dragon-neel."_** I smirk

A long silence passes as he glares at me.

"What I said about the hard-on's was uncalled for." He sighs

 _Did he just apologize?!_

"Let's just get to work." I clear my thoughts

"What do you know about tonight's target, Hibiki Lates?"

All business now, Natsu leans back in his chair folding his arms over his stomach. His shirt strains against his hard muscles.

"I haven't had a chance to read his file yet." He says

"His girlfriend says he's in the middle of a midlife crisis." I state

"The girlfriend _or_ you?" My eyes narrow. "–because by the tone of your voice, it sounds like the man's already been declared guilty."

 _He goes on.._

"Aren't we supposed to be impartial?"

"No!" I snap.

"And why not?"

"What does it matter? The man will either cheat or he won't."

"And you don't want to give him the benefit of doubt?"

I open my folder and read aloud.

"Hibiki traded in his old Toyota for a new Mercedes. He spends two hours a day at the gym when he used to spend those two hours with his girlfriend. Oh! Look clubs and bar's every weekend. Honestly, Natsu he's most likely decided to trade in his current girlfriend for a new one. _**Without**_ her knowledge."

His eyes glaze over with outrage and offense.

"A new car, working out, and going dancing equals a midlife crisis?! What if he just wants to improve himself?"

"Well that sounds like an excellent improvement." My tone sarcastic

"I drive a _**bloody**_ benz, I work out. Does that mean I'm in the middle of a _**bloody**_ crisis?!"

 _Two bloodies, Did I hit a nerve?_

"Well let's see?" I tap my finger on my chin.

"Did you trade your old car for a new one you couldn't afford?"

"No." He says stiffly

"Did you recently get a tattoo of a Blue Pegasus?"

"No.." I smirk

"Well, according to his girlfriend Jenny, he's done both. So, do you think he'd put himself into debt and permanently mark his skin to _improve himself?_ Or, maybe this is a stretch but bear with me, because I can tell you're slow. Maybe, he's just trying to nail some hot piece of ass?"

Natsu looks like a volcano ready to erupt. He doesn't need a tattoo to let the world know he was blazing. His nickname is pretty fitting actually.

"One hundred dollars says he doesn't hit on you tonight."

"Planning on sabotaging?" I narrow my eyes

"Hardly, I simply have faith in Mr. Lates. I think he's going to take one look at you and run the other way."

Is he trying to say I'm not attractive?! That I'm not capable of attracting a man? I'll show him. With great pleasure.

"You're on!" Clenching my fingers.

"No hesitation?" He arches a brow

"None, whatsoever." Chin up.

"I'm not surprised. You obviously have a high opinion of yourself."

" _Actually,_ I have a low opinion on men. Hibiki won't cave because he wants me specifically. He'll cave because he's a walking penis."

"I should have known you'd say something like that." He chuckles dark and richer than chocolate.

"You're a man-hater aren't you, _Princess."_

Damn his accent was sexy. But, I _hate, hate, hate_ when he calls me _Princess!_ Sounds like an endearment, right? Well not from his lips!

"I hate liars and cheaters. So, yeah I guess I do."

"Maybe you haven't met the right man yet?"

"And that man is _'supposed'_ to be you?" I finger quote.

Geez I've never disliked someone so quickly. He's obnoxious, offensive, and down right sinful. My hands are shaking with need to touch him. _Wait, what is wrong with me?! God I feel like a masochist!_

"Relax, you don't have to worry about me coming on to you? .. You're not my type."

"And what type is that?"

" _Cold and heartless."_

"Are you calling **_me_** cold and heartless or is that your type?!"

" **You**." He gives me a sinister smile.

I'm seething and wouldn't be surprised if steam was coming out my ears. I don't want him voicing out what I'm actually afraid I'm becoming.

"Why the hell are you so malicious towards me?!"

"You're a **woman** , _Princess_. That's all it takes to _bloody piss me off."_ Half smile, half sneer curling his mouth.

"You don't like me because _I'm a woman?"_ I ask baffled

"No, I like you just fine. Well, parts of you anyway." His eyes running over my body. Lingering on my breasts, and between my legs, then her lips.

As if I would ever let this pig, see me naked! Let him knead my breasts, rolling my nipples between his fingers. And lick his way down my body. Nope! _Not going to happen._ I growl low in my throat.

"Women are the _liars_ and _cheaters_. Not men. Women forget their morals when they think they're going to get sex, money or a man with both. The list will go on."

I laugh out loud!

 _Oh the irony! Natsu Dragneel is the male version of me!_

This savagely obnoxious sinful specimen thinks women are the pigs!

 **Ridiculous. Unbelievable. Priceless.**

"That wasn't funny." He says gruffly

"Oh yes it was, **_Dragon-neel_."**

"—Exactly, how long have you worked in this business anyway?" I ask

He presses his lips together. Clearly upset I laughed at him.

" _Well?"_ I press

"Eight years." He finally responds.

Glancing at his watch he continues. "And now this conversation is over. You may go."

"I may go?"

Did he really just say that?

" _**I may go?"**_

"Yes. Is there an echo in the room?"

He pushes his big hard body out of his chair and strides around Porlyusica's desk and plops down.

"I'll meet you at the club in four hours." He says

"What are you doing?" I ask surprised by where he's sitting.

"Not that it's any of your business. But Porlyusica told me to make myself at home."

"I can guarantee, she didn't mean her desk."

Leaning back and stretching out his legs, supporting his ankles on the surface.

"Did you hear our conversation? Were you here?" He retorts

"No." I mutter

"So you don't know what she meant then?"

 _Grr.. smug asshole._ I hate being outdone. Still, I need him out of Porlyusica's office so I can read his employee file. Just like he'd read mine.

" _Well?_ How long are you planning on staying?" He prompts

"It's best I go anyway, I'd be capable of murder if I stay." I mutter

"Leave the door open on your way out." He grins smugly and my eyes slit.

I stride towards the door.

"I'm going home to cleanse myself of your malevolence. I'll see you at the club. Make sure to bring that one hundred dollars you're going to owe me." I slam the door hard purposely and saunter down the hall.

 **End of Chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 3- Danger to Society

**Fear a Fairy!**

 **Chapter 3- Danger To Society**

 **Natsu POV:**

I'm sitting in Porlyusica's office chair with my arms crossed over my chest. Staring at the door that blonde haired mad woman just left. Leaving a lingering scent of sweet female. A scent I can't quite place. Maybe a sunset or midnight breeze?

I'd meant to behave, to show Lucy my polite side. But she walked in looking ravishing in a scrap of nothing. At that point the only politeness she'd have gotten from me was if she'd asked me to snack on her. Then it would've been _my pleasure._

Lucy aroused every insult he tossed her way. Teasing her shouldn't have been such a turn on. But it was. I'd never encountered a woman like her. She was unpredictable. A sweet smile one moment, a tongue- lashing the next.

 _She was a firecracker!_

I usually don't allow women to affect me on any level. But Lucy did that! And she did that while looking at me as if I were gum on her fuck-me-boots.

 **Anger?** _Oh yeah_ , I'd felt anger. She accused me of fucking the boss to land the job! **Admiration?** _Definitely_. She faced me nose to nose. Holding her own against me. **Excitement?** _Abso-fucking-lutely!_ Too much for my liking.

Thus, the reason I'd done everything in my power to piss her off. If she despised me, she'd push me away and I wouldn't have to worry about giving into temptation. _Or_ trying to seduce temptation..

Lucy's a danger to society. Her long strands of golden glossy hair. Creamy porcelain skin, that flushes a soft rosy tint when she's angry or embarrassed. Chocolate brown eyes vibrating with passion. Luscious lips asking for a taste. And her body! Stunning, Succulent and Bewitching. Don't forget those amazing breasts and hard-I need to lick-nipples. I swear she came out of a man's fantasy.

Damn it. My body instantly hardens.

 _Lucy's the full package yet extremely prohibited._

So in conclusion: Buying Fear a Fairy from Porlyusica and pretending to be an employee before meeting them all first. **Big mistake.** Sure I'd gone through their files. But I hadn't considered their personalities.

I simply wanted to expand my business. So after Porlyusica called offering the company, then changing her mind the next day. I decided to pop up and meet with her instead.

Porlyusica then suggested Lucy Heartfilia as my second in command. Except, that's definitely **NOT** happening now that I'm attracted to that infuriating demoness! Especially now that she's mine. .

Blood rushes south again.

 _Whoa, boy. Not mine personally. My employee._

Shifting in my chair feeling hot and undeniably bothered.

I flip open Lucy's file and start reading again.

 _ **Strengths:** Loyal. Honest. Trust issues._

 _ **Weakness:** Closet do-gooder. Friends well-being above hers. Passionate._

Porlyusica sure has an odd way of viewing strengths and weaknesses.

Despite wanting to to keep Lucy at an emotional distance, I do have to work with her tonight. And woman that emotional were volatile. She was bound to mess up tonight and he would have to step in.

First, I have to go and smooth things over. Glancing at Lucy's home address, dread and anticipation thrill inside him.

It's a good thing I like a challenge..

 **End of Chapter 3.**

 _Thanks for your reviews. I appreciate your thoughts and do listen to them. So yes, the beginning may be a little vague or confusing._

 _But it's meant to explain more throughout the chapters._

 _The company Fear a Fairy are the FT women who are hired by concerned women to test their significant other if they are being unfaithful or not. So the girls are hired as bait to test them. As for Natsu, he's pretending to be an employee hired by Porlyusica. When he actually bought the company from her. There's more to come as well. But I hope this helped. -J_


	4. Chapter 4- This is an apology?

**Chapter 4- This is an apology?**

 **Lucy POV:**

Lucy stormed through her front door. _Stupid idiot!_ Not knowing whether she meant herself or Natsu.

 _How could one person be_ _so rude?! So diabolical?! And **SO** damn sexy!_

I consider my home a place of comfort. My refuge from the disappointing outside world. Every surface polished to a high gloss. I hated clutter and disorder.

And, Natsu Dragneel was total chaos.

" _The man must die!"_ I yell almost knocking over one of my plants.

"I can too control my emotions... _sometimes"_

Everything would have been fine if he hadn't awakened such potent desires inside. Eh, who am I kidding, the second Natsu walked by my cubicle everything sparked to life. No one should smell that good and look like heaven in a pair of jeans.

"God save me, I think I'm becoming my mother."

 _Hating something one moment, loving it th_ e _next_.

I didn't hate him. At least not at first. It was the second he opened his perfect mouth and insulted me, a stranger with loathing and distain?! No one ever treated me like that! And for some reason it excited her.

I hear my phone ring and jolt upright glancing at the caller ID.

 **Mirajane S.**

"Hey!" I pick up

"Oh good, You picked up! Now tell me what happened between you and Pinky?" She whispers

"Where are you? And why are you whispering?"

"The bathroom stall at work. But that's not important. **SPILL!** "

"Are you the only one in the stall?"

"Concentrate Lucy. He saw you leave, went back into the office then stormed out a few minutes later."

"Did he leave the building or just the office?" I ask

"The building."

"Good." Feeling a little satisfaction he'd left in a huff too.

"We couldn't hear you guys through the door. What happened? What did he say? What did Porlyusica say? What did you say?" She says no longer whispering.

I explain Porlyusica's odd behavior. Starting when she hired Natsu to when she demanded I work with Natsu.

" _Ass."_ I mutter.

"That's not possible."

" _Uh-yea!_ you should've heard the way he insulted me Mira! He's an asshole. I assure you!"

"No, not that. I meant Porlyusica actually hired _him?_ **A MAN?** "

"Afraid so."

 _See, my reaction is pretty justified. I'm not the only one astonished by this._

"For what reason?"

"You're guess is as good as mine."

"Oh my god! Is she dieing _?!"_

"No, maybe a bad concussion gone wrong?"

"What if she stopped taking her meds. Maybe she's listening to voices in her head?"

"Yeah or an _Alien_ took over her body?"

We both burst into laughter at the absurdity.

"Well, whatever the reason, it doesn't change that he works here. And Natsu thinks that women will do or say anything for an orgasm."

" _Well..."_

"Mirajane!"

"Sorry, I just haven't had one in a while."

"An hour ago you told me everything was great with Freed."

"It is." An unspoken _"kind of"_ is left hung in the air.

"I just stopped sleeping with him since he proposed."

"Are you driving him away?"

"No, no of course not. I just want to be sure he's the one." doubt in her voice

"Are you that unsure? You tested him and he passed."

"I don't know, he tells me I'm beautiful and how much he loves looking at me. But what'll happen if I gain some pounds or get wrinkles, or when I get a pimple?

"Let him see you. That's how you'll know."

"I'm scared."

"Well, if you're not sure then he's not the one.."

"So you've said. Anyway, tell me more about our new coworker."

"He's a waste of chiseled features and movie star muscles."

"So, are we giving him the cold shoulder or is this war?"

" **War**. Definitely!"

"Yay! _Wait_.. _hang on,_ someone just entered the bathroom.. — _Uh, I'll call you later."_ She clicks.

I stare at my phone for a moment before shaking my head. What should I do now?

The doorbell rings.

I wasn't expecting visitors.

But it could be my Family. My mother Layla loves impromptu visits. My grandmother Anna who likes to borrow my clothes and peruse cemeteries looking for widowers. My sister Michelle who enjoy's talking about her married life. My brother Sting who likes to defend his fellow brethren with charts and statistics. Proving their not all bad.

Striding to the front door. I glance through the peephole and curse. Pulling the door open, there he stood, the devil himself..

 **Natsu Dragneel.**

"What are you doing here?" She demanded

"Hello to you too, _Princess_."

 _Oh playing nice are we?_

"Oh my, where are my manners? Why, hello, there sir, whatever are you doing here?"

"It's Natsu." A muscle ticks below his eye.

" _Oh, is it?_ I seem to have forgotten."

"I came to apologize." He scowls.

"Really? What for? Living? Breathing? Having a penis?"

He leans against the door frame.

"Do you reply to everyone who tries to apologize to you like this?"

"Just you."

"Look, can I come in?"

"No, now isn't a good time actually."

"Great thanks!" He barrels past the door and _me!_

Frozen in place, jaw dropped in shock. In arousal, In **ANGER**! That man.. _Grr_

"I have mace!" I turn fuming

"I'm not surprised." He replies striding to the living room and disappearing from view.

"You're not welcome here!" I say holding the door open. Determined to make him leave.

"If you want to get rid of me, you'll have to talk to me first."

"Or I can call the police and report a break in."

He laughs challenging me

"Tell Chief Makarov I say Hi. I've been meaning to go see him."

"Liar, you do _not_ know the police chief."

"I always make friends with the local law enforcement. _Plus_ he plays poker."

Still holding the door open I hear shuffling. What is Natsu doing in there? I huff.

"Hey, is this picture of a naked baby on a rug, you? I bet it is. Same big brown eyes. I'll have to check your ass for that tiny star-shaped birthmark.. _ya know_ , just to be sure." He winks

"Put that back!" She screeched

"Oh, the things I do to appease my curiosity." He sighs

She saw red. She felt red.

"Ah, look at you in this one. Eight years old is my guess. You're wearing rain boots, rainbow dress, and a cowboy hat. But not smiling, big surprise. _Ooh_ , I like this one better! Still not smiling but you have yellow panty-hose on your head. Did you pretend they were your ponytails?"

"I bet you liked to play dress up, didn't you." He snickers

 _Keep calm Lucy, Do not respond._

"Well these just get better and better as you get older!" He burst out laughing.

 _Oh hell no, this is way past an apology._

"I **WILL** count to three and _YOU better_ be walking towards this door by the end or you'll regret it."

" **One.** " My jaw clenching so hard my teeth hurt.

"Your prom date looks constipated. What did you say to him before your mommy snapped the picture?"

" **Two**.." _Bastard!_

" _Three_ , and please tell me you still own this! Did your mother make this? Because there's no way that many ruffles and bows can be called a dress!"

 _That's it!_ My fists clenching. I storm into the living room.

"I've never killed anyone, but there's always a first." I mutter

 **End of chapter 4.**


	5. Chapter 5- Weather

**Chapter 5- Weather**

 **Natsu POV:**

I glance around Lucy's home with blatant curiosity. Everything is color- coordinated and particular. From the ivory walls to the beige carpet to the glossy wood floor. And not one hint of dirt. It seems like the _Princess_ likes her lair speck-free.

It made him want to mess everything up.. While having sex. _Rough, dirty, sweaty sex..yes._

 _No, Mind out of the gutter Dragneel! Your dealing with a Tempress. She'll smell any hint of arousal and attack._

He didn't have to know her to know that for a fact. He knew her type.. **Female.**

She stomped into the living room, emitting that oh so sweet fragrance. It had me holding my breathe as long as I could so I wouldn't smell her.

Stopping in front of him, she grabbed the album from his lap. Her fingers brushing his thigh and making his penis stand at higher attention. She then tosses it behind her, blind to anything besides anger and with her spiked heel, she steps on his foot. Digging into his big toe. **Hard.** _Fucking hell!_

Damn, maybe he shouldn't have looked through her album? She'd been a cute kid, a little sad, which made his chest ache. Don't forget that birthmark, I really wanna check that out too.

"I thought I told you that you weren't welcome here!"

"You also told me I needed to be gone by the time you counted to three. You lied then too."

 _Happy to be back in the me-man, you-woman game._

I fold my hands in my lap to cover my erection.

" **GET. OUT.** "

"Just zip it and listen _Princess_. I told you I came to.." _God this is difficult to say again._

" _Apologize_ **..** " He says grinding his teeth together.

" _Apologize?"_ She says disbelieving.

"That's right. _Apologize.._ for _your_ **attitude** _._ " He added.

"Hey! I heard that!"

"Well yeah, you were meant too." He rolled his eyes.

With her spiked heel, she stepped on my foot.. _Again!_

" _Ass!_ Admit it. You aren't truly sorry."

"Does it matter?" Spreading his arms wide.

He doesn't comment about her almost impaling his toes. If she sees any hint of pain it would give her a sense of power. And he needed all the power he could get.

"Yes it matters! You could have the decency to lie about meaning it."

"Wait a second. First you accused my apology of being a lie. And now you're mad again because I _didn't_ lie?!" He snorts " _Typical."_

She takes in a deep breath and closes her eyes for a few seconds. Her expression calm but still has a rosy pink hue. It's pretty.

"I'm sorry, I seem to have forgotten my manners again.. Can I get you anything to drink? _Arsenic? Bleach?"_ She asks while batting her eyelashes, mocking innocence.

He tends to have that affect on women. Not the eyelash batting, the death threats.

According to his mother, he's lucky someone hasn't murdered him in his sleep. And according to his father who divorced my mother.. Women didn't actually want to kill him, they wanted to reform him. I don't need any reforming, I liked myself just fine.

"Beer, thanks."

"There's beer at the convenience store down the street. You can show yourself out."

 _Hah!_ If she had said that to any other person, he definitely would have laughed out loud.

"You know, despite what you might think, I didn't come here to argue with you. We work together now, we need to get along."

"I admit it, you're right. We do need to get along. Now feel free to leave now that we've established that."

"That means you'd have to be less rude to me. You're _very_ impolite." I can't resist adding.

"I can really tell you want to get along."

"Fine. You want the truth? We bring out the worst in each other."

"I can't argue with that."

" ** _Finally!_** Something you won't argue about."

Her eyes narrow to tiny slits. Most likely planning my death in her mind. I hadn't meant to say it, it just came out. Lucy has a way of provoking a fire inside him.

I'd come to smooth things over. So far, I'd only managed to make things worse. I need to stop. We need to tolerate each other while secretly cursing each other. And **NOT** try to rip each other's clothes off.. Not that she was willing to do that anyway. Although she did look perfectly willing to rip his heart out.. then eat it in front of him.

His erection which had begun to behave, jumped to attention once more. He scowled, how the hell is the thought of her feasting on his organs, except his favorite exciting?!

 _When did I turn into such a masochist?!_

He coughs.

"Sorry, I, um— Do you need any help preparing for tonight's job?"

"No. I'm set."

"Good."

"Yep, Good."

The ticking of the clock on the wall makes the uncomfortable silence almost painful.

 _Should I leave? Or Stay?_

Things are still pretty tense between them.

"So.." I break the silence.

"So."

"Magnolia has had warm weather lately."

"It has."

"I haven't been here long. Is it always this warm?"

"Nope. It's hot one day and freezing the next. Our weather can change in an instant."

This has become the most boring conversation he's ever experienced. **WEATHER?!** Yet, tell me why I'm on the edge of my seat wanting to hear Lucy's sultry voice talk about sunshine and rainbows _._

"Maybe tomorrow will bring rain." She adds.

He imagined her naked in the rain and _hello Natsu Jr._

Damn it! How had they gone from snapping at each other to this, a fucking weather forecast!

"So."

"So."

He almost wished she'd yell at him. That he understood. Yelling equals anger, anger equals passion. And passion he could handle. Passion he liked.

"You still want that beer?" She glances longingly towards the kitchen.

"Yes.. thank you."

Eager to get away huh? Perhaps she found our conversation as agitating as he did? Or maybe she found him boring? _**I'm not boring!**_

Alone to my own devices, I'm tempted to make my own escape. The longer I stay here, the more I weird myself out. Lucy has me so turned on I can't think straight. I swear if she starts talking about snowflakes, I might just come!

But, leaving now would mean Lucy wins. And I refuse to let that happen.

Speaking of Lucy, she's spending longer than necessary only to get one beer.

"Here you go." She returns with an uncapped bottle.

I eye it suspiciously before taking it.

"Is something going to happen to me if I drink this?"

"You'll just have to see for yourself." She snaps and I press my lips together to keep from smiling.

Reclaiming her seat across from him. Her jean skirt rides up her thighs, revealing captivating inches of sweet porcelain skin. He gulps back a drink, but the cool liquid does little to calm the raging fire in his blood.

 _Stupid hormones. Stupid chemistry. Stupid penis._

"So."

"So."

"What agency did you work for?" She asks looking at her nails, preoccupied.

"Seize a Slayer is Crocus."

"Why'd you leave?" She picks imaginary lint from her skirt. "—Or were you fired?"

I shrug not wanting to tell her I'm actually the owner of Seize of Slayer and **_now_** Fear a Fairy.

"I wanted a change of scenery, I wasn't fired."

"Your accent. It's from Alvarez right?

"Yes, Alvarez."

"Cool."

She didn't sound impressed by his origins the way most women were. Only curious?

Maybe he'd really accomplished making Lucy dislike him so much she'd never be tempted to sleep with him. Which was what he wanted. _Right?_

"But I've lived in Fiore half my life." I continue.

"Cool." She repeats, clearly not caring.

 _ **I'm not fucking boring!**_

He chugs another gulp of beer and glances at his watch.

"Well, I guess I should start getting ready for tonight's assignment.."

 _An indirect way of saying get the fuck out._

"I thought you said you were already set? ...that's why you turned down my help."

" _I—I well.."_ She exhales

Leaning forward, she rests an elbow on her knee. I have an excellent view of that fantastic cleavage. Round breasts, no bra, absolutely perfect.

"Look Natsu, we got off on a bad start. You came, you apologized, I accepted. Making more small talk isn't doing either of us any more good. So let's just quit before we drive ourselves insane."

 _Drive each other insane?_ Okay, So that royally pissed him off.

"And since you so sweetly patched things up between us. We can be cordial to each other at work. But that doesn't mean we need to socialize after hours."

"I didn't ask you to socialize after hours, _did I?_ " I snarl angrily.

"Great! Because I'd rather bake cakes with my depressed mother than spend another second with you."

"I'm going to make you eat your words.. and you're going to find each of them delicious. You'll even beg for a second helping."

She shivers in dread? Anticipation?

"The only thing I'll be begging for, is your absence!"

"I wouldn't say more if I were you. The more you say, the more you'll regret later."

"God, your accent is annoying."

"Liar." He smirks.

"Do you ever shut up?"

I shrug. "Do you like to gamble?"

"No?" She says with her eyebrows furrowed.

That would have made her irresistible. Too bad. Catching a glimpse of multiple diamond studs circling the shell of her ear. He wonders what'd it would feel like if he ran his tongue over each earring.

"Don't look at me like that." She growled

"Like what?"

"Like I'm dinner."

" _Want to be?"_ He couldn't help but ask.

 _Idiot! You can't have her!_

" _ **No!"**_ She looks shocked.

"I guess you do know something about poker. You're good at bluffing."

"Psh, I never bluff!"

"Oh please, you're all about the bluff _Princess."_

Steam may very well have curled out her nostrils. What a little firecracker she was, it was sexy as hell.

"And by the way, you're going to lose our bet tonight. I have faith Hibiki Lates will see you for the walking heartbreak you are, and run for the hills." Stretching to his feet and striding to the door.

He was tempted to leap across the room and kiss those sweet, plush lips until she could only gasp his name. Hell, maybe he should? just to get it out of his system. One kiss should be okay. It wasn't sex. They'd be fine. _Right?_ Nah, He didn't even believe it himself. Once they started, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop.

He quickens his steps to the nearest exit before he does anything stupid.

"Natsu.. I have faith someone is going to murder you while you sleep." She calls after him.

He grins mischievously. Yep, it's a damn shame she's off limits.

 **End of chapter 5.**


	6. Chapter 6- Assignments

**Chapter 6- Assignments.**

 **Lucy POV:**

It was Friday night, and the Meat Market was open for business. Or rather my assignment.

Music blasted from large speakers that hung overhead. A strobe light at the center swirling and illuminating the dancing crowd. Waiters and waitresses prancing back and forth, serving drinks.

Making sure her flower camera and mic were in place and pinned at the cleavage of her tank. She sauntered her way through the crowd and to the bar.

"Hey gorgeous." Someone said.

"—I'm fighting the urge to make you the happiest woman on earth tonight."

 _Oh gag me._

Ignoring him. I scout the place for Natsu. Is he here yet?

Had he changed those despicable jeans that left few to imagination with his _very_ large erection?

Natsu should wear a tent to keep that thing hidden. What the hell had excited him anyway? Our conversation about the freaking weather? _No woman should be subjected to that!_

Wherever he was, he was damn well going to watch her win their bet.

When she reached the bar again, a man in his mid to late fifties held out a chair for her. He looked her up and down, eager grin lingering on her breasts and legs.

"My name is Macao but you can call me anything you want, as long as you call me." I note his wedding ring, **Pig**. "—I hope you don't mind me saying so, but your body is extraordinary."

"Thanks grandpa." I yawn and take the seat anyway.

" _Grandpa?"_ His expression shocked and affronted. Without another word he slinks away.

If he hadn't been wearing a wedding ring, I would have felt guilty for insulting him. Does that make me cold and heartless like Natsu said?

"Ginger ale." I ask the bartender.

A moment later it arrives. The coolness is refreshing and the sweetness teases her tongue.

"Screwdriver." A sexy voice beside her says.

 _Natsu.._

She shivers and forces her attention to remain forward—even if she could feel Natsu's heated gaze on her.

"Make it two." His accent suddenly thick and arousing.

"One for me and one for the special lady next to me." He adds.

Drinking on the job only causes mistakes, so she never indulged. Clearly Natsu didn't share the same beliefs.

"Aren't you just the prettiest thing." He says smoothly, all previous disdain gone.

His dark onyx eyes illuminated by the club lights. His hair disheveled and spiky. Lips lush and slightly parted. His warm breath caressing the back of her neck and she once again found her nipples hardening in his presence.

What did he think he was doing, talking to her like this? After the way he'd treated her earlier today?!

Shit, she half expected him to arrive with a pitchfork and one-way ticket to hell. Definitely not this. No, this has to be some sort of game to throw her off guard and lose the bet.

"Is that the best pick-up line you've got?" I counter.

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't talking to you." Grinning he grabs his drinks and spins around to the woman on her left.

My jaw drops at his audacity.

 _Why that rat bastard! He'd done that on purpose!_

The woman to my left blush's as he leans over and whispers in her ear. Her chestnut hair teased and sprayed up like cat ears. Eyeliner a little too thick. And an outfit that could have passed as a sexy cat costume.

"What's your name, _love_?" Natsu asks her. His accent heavier than before

Did he really just call the woman " ** _love_**?"

Am I jealous?

Definitely **NOT**!

No sir.

 **Not. at. all.**

"My name is Milliania, but they call me Millie. With an _ie_." She giggles.

"Well, Millie with an _ie_ , I'm Neel. I saw you and just had to approach." His back to me I scowl.

 _Neel huh? Very original, Natsu._

"I'm so glad! I've been eyeing you since the moment you walked inside and I would have cried if you'd ignored me!"

"Are you married, Millie with an _ie?"_ He asks eyeing her ring.

Lucy watched unabashedly as Millie lost her grin and and dropped her left hand behind her back.

"Oh, uh.. no.. Just divorced!"

"Geez, at least have the intelligence to take it off before you go out." I mutter.

Natsu turns and gives me a quick " _I told you so glance."_ His features gleaming with victory

Millie with an _ie_ hurries to change the subject.

"So where're you from Neel? I can't place your accent.. _Wait!_ Let me guess.. somewhere with sun, right? You're so tan." She traces her right hand along his arm.

I snort. "You should ask him about the weather.. He _**really**_ likes that." Natsu glares and Millie looks quizzically.

The " _love_ " endearment and giggling continues. Natsu skillfully dodges each proposition with compliments.

Millie must be a separate assignment, it's pure torture listening to the nauseating conversation about how amazing she is and _blah blah blah._

I down the rest of the ginger ale wishing it were a double shot of tequila.

"Hey Millie with an _ie_.." she found herself saying, and Natsu already scowling.

"I wouldn't get too attached to this one." I say patting Natsu's shoulder.

"— _I hear he's a premature ejaculator."_

Natsu chokes on his drink. Millie's mouth falls open. When Natsu's finally able to breathe, he's stiffened and shooting daggers at her.

She flashes him an innocent wink and a second later, she catches a glimpse of a familiar face.. Hibiki Lates, her target.

 _Finally_!

 _Let the games begin.._

"Now, if you'll both excuse me. I've just spotted a little piece of heaven and I've just got to meet him or _I'll cry._ Leaving, I add an extra sway to my hips, knowing Natsu was watching.

 **End of chapter 6.**

 _So Lucy's on her assignment to test Hibiki. And Natsu got assigned on a separate assignment as well—Milliana._


	7. Chapter 7- Cock Hater

**Chapter 7- Cock Hater**

Hibiki Lates was here with two of his friends. They found an empty table in the back. Grinning as they surveyed tonight's selection of ass.

Lucy glanced backwards the thickening crowd to the bar where Natsu stood peering at her with narrowed eyes. Millie with an _ie_ was tugging on his arm, but he didn't look at her.

Now Lucy had his full attention and the thought made her shiver. " _Watch and learn."_ She mouthed.

" _Good luck."_ He mouthed back smugly.

 _"I don't need it."_ She mouthed last.

She turned back to her target Hibiki and " _accidentally_ " bumped into him. His arms wrapped around her to keep her from falling.

"Watch where you're—" He began.

"I'm so sorry, how clumsy of me." She sugar coated her voice with embarrassment and naughtiness.

"Not a problem." He lost his anger when his gaze landed on her cleavage.

"Oh my, that last cocktail must have have really gotten to me." She willed herself to blush. A skill that had taken her a year to master.

"Thank you for catching me. You're a life saver."

He puffed up like a peacock. "Well, then I guess that means you owe me."

"Guess so." She was careful to hide her revulsion.

"Why don't you join us honey?" One of his companions asks.

"I'm not sure if I should? You're strangers.." She batted her eyelashes.

"Then allow me to make introductions. I'm Hibiki and these two, _are leaving.._ "

The two men groaned, but didn't protest as they slinked back to the bar. They were obviously used to helping each other out with the ladies.

"I'm Ashley, do you want to buy me a drink?"

He hesitates for several seconds. Finally, he motions the waitress over.

"So what can I get you sweet Ashley?"

"I'll have a ginger ale. I really shouldn't have any more alcohol."

"One more won't hurt."

"Well maybe just one. I'll have a sex on the beach." She giggled. God she hated giggling. He ate it up, like she she'd spoon-fed him sugar.

The waitress hurried off to get the drink. Natsu and Millie claimed the table next to Hibiki's. Of course the table was already occupied by a group of loud, cackling women who didn't mind Natsu's company at all. They practically drooled on him as introductions were made. Millie looked like she wanted to claw their eyes out.

"So what's a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this?" Hibiki asks Lucy oblivious to the new-comers.

"I just finished work, I'm a dancer. I wasn't ready to go home yet. So I thought it would be fun to, I don't know? be a little wild?"

"Nothing wrong with that."

His knee brushes hers.

"—So, Wow a dancer huh? _Do_ _you_ _strip?"_

"Wouldn't you like to find out?"

Only a few more minutes and she'd have the evidence his girlfriend wanted. Then she could get out of here. Away from Hibiki, away from this crowd. Away from Natsu and Millie with an _ie_.

She was opening her mouth to ask Hibiki if he was in a relationship when she heard Natsu.

"Millie, I've never met a more beautiful woman."

More giggles..

Lucy's hands clenched at her sides. "Hibiki, you did save my life and you mentioned I owed you a favor? What kind of favor are we talking about?"

She said making sure her voice was loud enough for Natsu to hear.

"What kind are you willing to give?"

"Millie, you're driving me crazy."

"Hibiki, what if I told you I was willing to do _anything?"_

"Anything?" He gulped

 _"Anything.."_

"Well, I have something in mind.. but I don't want to seem too forward." He reached out and clasped her hand. Eyes gleaming with triumph as if he already had her in bed.

"Millie you're everything I've ever dreamed of in a woman."

"Hibiki, you delicious thing, you can't be too forward with me. Tell me what you want and I'll — _Oh, wait_.. you're not taken, are you?"

"Hell no I'm not! Not married, and no girlfriend either. You?"

"No girlfriend either, huh. So you'd come home with me? So I can thank you more properly?"

 _Say no. For you're girlfriend's sake, say no. Last chance._

"I'd love to. Just let me tell my friends goodbye." He stands.

Disappointment slammed into her, hard. "Don't bother."

There, done. She had the proof his girlfriend wanted. She'd won the bet with Natsu. But she'd never felt more awful.

Frowning, she twisted toward Natsu. "I believe I mentioned I don't take checks." She said hopping to her feet.

"Hey where are you going?" Hibiki asks confused. "—Do you want me to follow you or something?"

"No, I've changed my mind, I'm going home.. **_Alone_**."

" _Hey_! You can't just change your mind." Hibiki remarked.

"I just did."

Hibiki latched onto her arm, a little too firmly for her comfort. With her free hand she dug into her purse and whipped out her Mace. From the corner of her eye, she saw Natsu tense, as if gearing for a fight.

Hibiki's released her so quickly she almost fell.

"You're pressing your luck." Natsu snarled to Hibiki, who paled and backed up.

"Are you okay?" He said more calmly to Lucy.

"Of course I am." She assured him, trying to sound strong but not quite managing it.

"Double or nothing says you won't get on that dance floor with me." He challenges.

She was tempted to dance with him. Tempted to let him wrap his arms around her and hold her close. And It had nothing to do with money and everything to do with seeking comfort. A man had just threatened her. Not with words, but with force.

Lucy liked to think she was tough, but perhaps it would have been nice to let someone else take care of her. Which was a silly idea. Choosing to rely on a man for anything was wrong. Even just once.

"Well, you win that bet. I don't dance with pigs." She strode away without another word.

For once insulting Natsu felt wrong. He genuinely wanted to know if she was okay. Yet it was the only way to keep him at a distance. More than anything, she needed to escape the club, and escape all the dangerous things Natsu made her feel.

But his next words stopped her..

"You know what? There are only three kinds of women in the world, _Princess_."

He never sounded more mocking. She found herself pivoting and facing him. Somehow needing to hear what he has to say.

" _And?"_ Lucy prompted.

Both Millie and Hibiki were looking from him to Lucy and Lucy to him. Their faces puckered in angry confusion.

"I'm waiting." She told him, tapping her foot.

"Some are cock teasers. Natsu he held up one finger. "Some are cock junkies." Another finger. "And some are cock haters." Another finger. "You're a hater, _Princess_. You'd rather bite a man's head off than trust one even a little."

"—And by the way.. you really let the team down tonight. Thanks a whole fucking lot." He gestured towards Hibiki.

Spinning on her heel, she strides away. Damn this! And damn him!

 _If_ _I'm such a cock hater, why do I want_ _yours buried deep inside me?_

Shaking her head, she quickens her step and lets the door of the club slam behind her.

 **End of Chapter 7**

 _Sorry I've been missing guys. My phone broke, and I've just recently gotten a new one. I barely redownloaded everything. P.s Am I the only person who doesn't understand ICloud?! Seriously?!_


	8. Chapter 8- Porlyusica’s Live Feed

**Chapter 8 - Porlyusica's live feed**

Porlyusica sat propped on her bed, gazing at her laptop and trying not to laugh.

Natsu had just called Lucy a cock hater and Lucy had just given him a look that said _"you're disgusting, kiss me"_ They both looked as if they'd enjoyed the sparring a little too much and hated themselves for it.

Porlyusica watched the whole thing transpire on two different sides of the computer screen. One view from Lucy's camera, and one from Natsu's.

Now separated.

On the right side of the screen, Lucy was getting into her car. On the left Natsu moved through the bar to follow Lucy? But stopped mid way.

 _Why stop? You obviously want her? And I want to see one of you throw a punch._

"What's going on?" Natsu's target _Millie_ demanded.

"Yeah! What the hell is going on?" Lucy's target Hibiki said. "—We were leaving together then she nearly peppers me? _She's crazy!_ And I didn't let the team down, I'm not even on a team!"

Hibiki took one look at what I'm guessing is Natsu's murderous expression and raced away.

"Go home to your husband. It's not nice to cheat." Natsu tells Millie.

" _Wh—What?!_ I don't know what you're talking about? I'm not married.." She laughs nervously.

"Yes you are, and you should be ashamed of yourself."

Millie gasps in offense, disappointment then anger.

"There's nothing wrong with having a little fun!" She glares.

"And _**that**_ , is why I gave up relationships years ago. Thanks for the reminder."

"Hey! You flirted with me. You came to me, _you asshole!"_ She jabbed a finger into his shoulder.

"And for your husband's sake, you should have sent me on my way." He walked away from her then strode outside just in time to see Lucy whip away from the parking lot.

Natsu cursed under his breath, then ripped the camera from around his neck. Turning the lens to himself. Porlyusica saw total fury. "I hope you enjoyed that." He growled, then his side of the screen went blank.

 _Oh I did._

Meanwhile, Lucy was slamming her fist into the steering wheel.

"I am an insane crazy woman. I should be locked up to save the world from myself! That was **NOT** a turn-on! He is an arrogant asshole with no manners! Just because he fills out his jeans every time he looks at you does not mean you should get excited when he calls you bad names. You are **NOT** a masochist, Lucy! _Well_ , you didn't used to be anyway." She muttered.

Lucy hits the steering wheel again. " _Ughhh!"_ sounding frustrated, she ripped off her camera and threw it on the floorboard. Her screen goes blank.

Porlyusica couldn't help but laugh! She didn't normally watch the feed live. But since this was the last assignment she'd get to observe, she decided to make an exception. And thank God she did! Lucy's life needed a little shaking up. The girl was becoming too jaded, too closed off. Too much like Porlyusica, herself. And Porlyusica didn't want that for Lucy.

A few weeks ago, Porlyusica had gotten a phone call. Her ex-Husband number two had died of a heart attack. They'd been the same age.

And even though she'd fantasized about his death, it really shook her. She realized she wasn't promised a tomorrow. She'd wasted most of her life in loneliness, hate and despair.

The awareness had been a defining moment for her. No longer would she allow cynicism rule her judgment. No longer will she question whether something will happen or whether it is worthwhile. She'd live in the moment; she'd enjoy everything thrown her way. She'd do it now, before it was too late.

 **End of Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9- Night Calls

**Chapter 9 - Night Calls.**

The phone rang and Lucy was startled out of tossing and turning and imagining Natsu over her.. his mouth taped shut so he couldn't say anything while he pleasured her, and then imagining his death because he had no business pleasuring her in dream land.

The phone rang again, it seemed dreams or no dreams, a peaceful night of rest she was not going to get.

Who could possibly be calling her right now?

She grabbed for the phone, missed, but managed to knock it down. Cursing under her breath, she rooted around on the floor. Her eyes burned, it was dark inside her bedroom.

When she finally found the little bastard and held it to her ear, she rolled to her back and snarled.

" ** _What?!"_**

"Just making sure you arrived home safely.."

 _It's Natsu.._

She sucked in a heated breath. Hearing his voice after imagining him crawling on top of her.. moving _oh so_ wickedly, hammering hard, _so so_ hard.. pushing her all the way into orgasm.. _yeah_ , it has her feeling all types of ways.

Glancing at the alarm clock on her dresser, 1:30 a.m. Why was he calling?

"Lucy?"

"What?" She repeated, breathless this time. Her nipples pearled and the ache between her legs intensified hearing her name.

"You did make it home okay, didn't you?"

"You're talking to me, aren't you?"

"Sounds more like snapping to me." He sounded happy about that, _too happy_. Excited, even?!

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Are you turned on?"

"Maybe... _you?"_

"How dare you ask me that?!"

"You asked, I answered. Now I asked, you answer.. _Lucy, are_ _you turned on?"_

" **Absolutely Not!** "

"Liar." He chuckled.

 _Yes, she was.._

"You called me a cock hater and you're right! You're a cock and I hate you."

"You want to know something?"

"No, No I don't."

"I'll tell you anyway. Arguing with you turns me on. It's madness, I know. But there it is."

Dear Lord. Their arguing affected him the same awful way it affected her. _They were doomed._ **Doomed!** Unless.. no, no way.. _**NO!**_ But there was no helping it.. She had to be sweet to him. So sweet, he'd gag from sugar high.

Tomorrow she'd tell Mira to forget the war. In Lucy's current state of insanity, she might mistake it for foreplay.

 _She'd do anything to stop this madness._

"Did you and Millie with an _ie_ have a fun night? She seemed _nice._ "

"Jealous?"

"Please. You're such a e—"

".. _em_ nice boy for helping her with her obvious self-esteem issues..Yep!"

 _Egotistical pig!_

"So what are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You aren't really a cock hater, since you're lying about being turned on right now. Are you a junkie or a teaser?"

"You'll never know." She gritted out.

"Great, a teaser. What a pity." He sighed.

Her blood boiled. "This conversation is boring and so are you. Next you'll be asking about the weather forecast. Goodbye Natsu."

" ** _Wait!"_** He said in a rush."—Don't hang up yet, I have to tell you something."

"What?" She paused.

"Don't forget to bring my two hundred dollars to the office tomorrow. Double or nothing remember? You didn't dance with me. And like you, I don't take checks."

 _He Clicks._

Open mouthed, she stared at the phone. Scowling she redials. Natsu answers right away.

"I won the first bet, you owed me one hundred dollars. You won the second, so just keep the money. Now, I owe you nothing. If you need me to use Happy the sock puppet to explain, let me know."

 _I Click_

A second later her phone rings again. "What?"

His addicting laughter caressed her ear.

"We aren't playing the Fiorean way, baby. We're playing Alvarez. The right way. You owe me two hundred."

 _He Clicks._

Again, she found herself staring at the phone. _Unethical_ , that's what he was. No way the Alvarez rules for gambling were different than the Fiorean rules. He'd totally made that up!

The phone rang again a second later and Lucy grinned eager for round four.

"Don't ever hang up on me again or I'll—" _stab you in the heart_ "..bake you chocolate chip cookies."

There, that was sweet. Well, sweet as long as it wasn't Lucy's mother baking them.

"What are you talking about, I didn't hang up on you? And why are you threatening me with cookies? What'd I'd ever do to you?" Her sister Michelle said. Without waiting for Lucy's response she added "Listen Mom just called me. She's having one of her breakdowns."

"What? Why?" Suddenly serious, Lucy jolted upright.

"She decided to try the dating scene."

"No, why would she put herself through that again? Put _US_ through that again?" Lucy groaned

"Because she has _needs_."

"Gross! Don't ever, ever say that again."

"Hey, I'm just repeating what she told me."

"Well don't."

Michelle sighed, loud and long and frustrated.

"So, what are we going to do? We—" She pauses ".. _Girls, what are you doing up? It's way past your bedtime!"_

Lucy heard giggling and pictured her nieces running around her sisters bedroom. They might look like angels with their sweet round faces but they were little devils in disguise.

"— _Go to bed. Or I'll tell your dad you misbehaved. Good, love you girls_." She pauses again then continues.

"Okay so, Mom refuses to take her anti-depressants. She's too vulnerable, I'm worried any stranger who approaches her might taken advantage then drop her. She'll just become even more depressed."

The phone beeped and Lucy sat up straighter as a wave of excitement swept through her.

"Hang on, I'm getting another call." It had to be Natsu.

"Well, this had better be an apology."

"Has Mom called you yet? .. and why would I apologize to you?" Her brother Sting asked.

Lucy sighed with disappointment. "No, Mom hasn't called me, and forget the apology. I'm on the other line with Michelle, who's telling me all about the situation."

"Mom never calls you with her problems. It's not fair, I think she likes you best."

"Remember what the therapist said, Mom just wants someone to think of her as normal. That person just happens to be me."

"Wants someone to think of her as normal, _right_. I just wish her breakdowns happened during the day." He sighed.

"Again, remember what the therapist said? She's alone at night with nothing to distract her. It gives her .. _time_. Maybe we should buy her dog?!"

"She's allergic.. _Remember what the therapist said?"_ He mocked.

"Okay, I deserve that. Now I gotta get back to Michelle, bye Sting."

"Later sis."

"— _Back to bed_.." Michelle was saying over loud giggles. ".. _serious girls. Last warning. Weiss! The girls won't go to bed._ " The giggling stopped, replaced by Weiss's deep voice. "— _All right girls, let's give your mom_ _some privacy._ " Static Kissing noises ".. _Thank you honey!" "—Anything for you. If you want I could put you into bed next.._ " Lucy gagged. " **I'm still here! I'm still here!** " Lucy added hastily.

"Oops!" Michelle said.

"Sting just called me. I guess Mom called him too." Lucy starts.

"Why does she always call us in the middle of the night?"

"Here's the better question.. why do guys always call me in the middle of the night after she's called you?"

"Isn't it obvious? If we have to wake up and suffer, so do you. Anyway, what are we going to do about Mom?"

"Let's get her some cats?"

"She's allergic, silly."

"Don't worry I'll think of something.."

Michelle and Sting got to hear about the problems and Lucy got to fix them. At least it'll give her something else to think about besides Natsu.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **End of chapter 9**

 _Weiss is a character from Edens Zero. Also by Hiro Mashima. Have any of you started it yet? I absolutely love it! I just love Hiro's work altogether._


	10. Chapter 10 - Partners?

**Chapter 10 - Partners**

Back at his place, Natsu sat in his recliner staring at the scattered boxes across the living room floor. All filled with everything he needed to survive yet still not unpacked. He didn't think he'd do it for several more either. Glancing over at the luxurious poker table. The felt was the color of money, the base was a precise glossy maple. It was his place of worship, his altar.

He should call her again..

 _No, he shouldn't._

He'd acted unprofessional all night, which was very unlike him.

He blamed Lucy, that woman irritated and excited him on so many levels he'd never experienced before.

All he knew was that he was going to have to be nice to her from now on. Otherwise he'd end up dipping his pen in the company ink because Lucy liked their sparring just as much as he did. Little liar, she'd gone all breathy when he'd insulted her.

 _Thank God he wasn't the only crazy one._

So if she snubbed or offended him, he'd smile and thank her. If she slapped him, he'd smile and thank her. If she chained him to a bed and stole his money, he'd smile and thank her. _Maybe_ , even ask her to climb on top of him too.

 _Gutter, Dragneel. Don't go there._

He needed to stay away from her, _far far away._ Or he needed her gone.. but if she went to another agency he wouldn't be able to control her assignments. Pain as she was, the woman needed a protector. One day she was going to piss off some poor sap on a bad day and she was going to get hurt.

When Hibiki had grabbed Lucy's arm to keep her in place, Natsu had nearly broken the man's nose. Of course that wouldn't have been painful enough, so he would have ripped his arms off and beaten him with them. Make sure he never lays a hand on a woman again. If it were not for Lucy that had shoved mace in the man's face, Natsu was going to make a move.

Nevertheless, what if she hadn't, what if Natsu wasn't there? Lucy could have been hurt. And that made him sick to his stomach. Sure, he hated woman, they were cheaters. But they didn't deserve physical pain or violence.

He never had to worry about female bait before, but he was now. Lucy was a delicate little thing.. okay maybe that's stretching it. She was tough, fearless, and probably packed a mean kick. God knows my toe still hadn't recovered from her stomp earlier. Still, men were stronger, and the fact that Lucy and the other females went on assignments alone, chilled him to the core.

He would make sure it never happened again. Especially Lucy, she'd need the most protection.

She had an appeal that drew all kinds of immoral attention. She looked withdrawn, untouchable and naughty. Just sitting at the bar, he'd watch man after horny man check her out and contemplate whether to make a play. He himself had wanted to do wicked things to her. Wild things. Illegal in 30 states things.

Yep, he was going to be her new partner. Whether she liked it or not. Whether he liked it or not.

 _So much for staying far far away from her._

He picked up the phone and dialed his Best Friend's number. It rang and rang and rang until "This better be good." Gray said in a scratchy mumble.

"Can you and the others come to the new office tomorrow? I need you earlier than planned."

"What the hell for?" Gray grouched. "—I was looking forward to relaxing on a Saturday for once. You know I've always hated working weekends."

"One, you know Saturday's are the best time to test targets, and two, that's the time most clients are available to meet with us. Besides you can relax at the office."

"That's hard to do since my boss is an asshole, demanding I come in early."

"Funny, I want to assign the female bait partners and you guys are it."

" _Hmm partners,_ I like the sound of that."

"Strictly business, you know that."

"You aren't any fun anymore. So we still on for poker tomorrow night?"

"No we'll have to do it the night after. Something's come up. Just don't be late for work!" Natsu hated to reschedule.

"Whatever you say." With that they hung up.

Natsu pushed to his feet and strode into the kitchen to get a beer. He was really looking forward to tomorrow.

 **End of chapter 10**

 _Assigning male partners soon_


	11. Chapter 11- The Revelation

**Chapter 11 - The Revelation**

"The war is off." Lucy said

"What, why?" They stood in the Fear a Fairy parking lot beside their cars.

"I can't deal with our new coworker right now." She replied truthfully.

The entire night she hadn't been able to get him out of her head. And in turn, hadn't figured out a way to deal with her depressed mother trying to score.

"How come?" Mira insisted. Her eyes were rimmed with red.

"Just because."

"You do realize that's not really an answer? I could've really enjoyed this war.. I'm super mad at men right now."

"Are you okay Mira?"

"Of course I'm okay. Now tell me why there's no war." She waves for me to continue.

"Alright, if you say so." Lucy didn't protest but was cut short when Mira replied.

"Freed stood me up last night. Do you think he's mad at me for not giving him an answer to the proposal yet? Is this some kind of retribution? Punishment?" She doesn't wait for Lucy's response.

"Well I don't have an answer! I thought about it all night and still couldn't come up with one." She sighs.

"I'm really sorry Mira, truly I am. But he'll need an answer eventually."

"I know, I know. I'll figure it out sooner or later. But I really wanted a distraction in the meantime. And war against the guy hurting one of my best friends is a good place to start."

"He's not hurting me."

 _Infuriated and Excited her, yes. Abso-freaking-lutely!_

"Look, if you want to continue go ahead. Just don't expect me to help." Lucy sighed.

It's not that she didn't want to. She _couldn't_. She was going to be _nice_ now.

"I don't believe you. Don't tell me you can't handle him either because I know better. Yesterday he called you incompetent and you hated him. What happened between now and then to change your mind?"

Let's see.. _oh yeah,_ she hadn't realized how much fighting turned him on too!

"I've found religion, I'm going to try something new.. it's called _forgiveness_."

"Really? You found religion? In one night?" Mira snorted

"Hey I'm religious!"

"And forgiving?"

Before Lucy could reply, Lissana pushed open the front door of the building peeking outside.

"Porlyusica's calling a meeting." She said

"A meeting?" Mira asks

"Guess so, I didn't question it."

"Thanks, we'll be right there."

"See you inside!"

Hmm, a meeting? About what? Wait, Lucy probably had an idea .. Natsu!

Turning back to Mira.

"How do I look?"

Her friend gave her a once over and frowned. "Is it laundry day today?"

She purposely dressed to un-impress in ripped jeans, old college t-shirt and sneakers. Compared to her usual outfits she wore, this was a huge downgrade.

"Great!" Lucy grinned

If being nice to Natsu didn't control their lust. She figured she'd need some type of shield against him. Maybe he won't like her now that she's not dressed provocatively?

"Wait, you dressed like this on purpose?" Mira shook her head.

I shrug.

"Okay then. So, I wonder what Boss Lady wants?"

Together they walked towards the building. "She probably wants to introduce Natsu to the rest of the staff." Lucy said as she opened the front doors.

"Look." She said frowning.

Mira stopped mid-stride and spun around.

"What?"

"Look at the walls."

Her friend did as told and her mouth fell slack.

"All of our posters are gone!"

The girls designed and hung up male-bashing posters along the walls.

One of my favorites was:

 _Did you ever notice how all of our problems begin with **MEN**? _

_**MEN** tal Anxiety._

 _ **MEN** tal Breakdowns._

 _ **MEN** strual Cramps._

 _ **MEN** opause._

"The clients fell in love with those posters.."

 _Where are they and why had they been taken down?_

"Porlyusica had even suggested we make more.." Mira said sadly.

"This has Natsu written all over it!" Lucy said through clenched teeth

"—If he thinks he can make this place a " _man-friendly"_ business just because he's an employee now, he's got another thing coming." I continue ranting.

"—I mean, who does he think he is messing with our walls?! He's only worked here a day, I swear I'm going _to.. to .._ "

"Still determined to forget the war?" Mira smirks..

"Yes." _No_.

"Stubborn, come on we're probably late." Mira tugged her down the hall.

They swept past open glass doors and entered the conference room. We're the last to arrive, everyone already present except Natsu. Thankfully.

Currently they were all standing around the long square table sipping coffee and chatting.

Lucy had always thought that seeing them together was like looking at a painting come to life. Each one of us, lovely and desirable in different ways.

Mira had grace and elegance. She attracted the art collectors, men who liked fine wine. While Lucy usually attracted the ones who liked a challenge. Levy, our very own fairy, enchanted the ones with innocent fantasies. Ezra, with her stunning scarlet hair appealed to men who wanted a spanking. We think she's a dominatrix, but it's only a rumor. Then there was Lisanna, like her sister held grace and could sweet talk anything, it was a gift really. Juvia is the bubbly bluenette, her charisma and long legs had men flocking. And Cana, the sun tanned beauty with a smile and body that said.. _let's jump into bed._

Porlyusica, the leader of this exquisite painting, sat at the head of the table, attention centered on a stack of papers.

"The conference walls are bare too.." Mira mummered.

Plain gray walls stared back at them. The posters gone. As if they'd never existed! She clenched her hands at her sides. _Grrr_.. Is it bad to hope he gets hurt on his way here?!

 _Damn, when had I become such a bitch?_

Lucy sighed. No matter what happened today. She was going to ask Porlyusica about buying the company, or at least becoming partner. She'd borrow and beg for money if necessary. Anything to get rid of Natsu..

"Good afternoon everyone."

Lucy felt every nerve in her body flare at the sound of his voice. Raw. Deep. Husky. Slight Accent. It's Lethal..

And cruel! The devil's favorite spawn shouldn't sound like an angel!

Just then, Natsu brushed past her.. on purpose? Shoulders touching briefly.

She pressed her lips together to hold in a gasp. _It's disgust_ , she told herself. _Not lust._ No way. He's mean and hateful and egotistical and not to mention he took down our posters!!

Everyone began to whisper while Porlyusica and Natsu shook hands and engaged in a quiet conversation.

Conversations throughout the room diminished to silence as every woman looked on, speculating? wondering?

Despite the sudden silence, Lucy still couldn't hear what he and Porlyusica we're saying.

"Who is he again?" Juvia whispered to Levy

"He was here yesterday, remember?" Levy answered

"I remember that cute ass!" Cana laughed

"I hate him for taking down our posters, but he's an evil slice of cake, isn't he?" Mira winked at her.

Their admiration was a little irritating. They didn't know him. If they did, they'd stop staring at him and break out their mace

"I've never seen a more perfect example of a human pig." I huffed

"Does he need to be punished?" Ezra supplied with a evil glint in her eyes.

"Let's put a pin on that for now."

"Wait, He took down our posters?" Lissana asked

"Yeah, _that bastard.._ " Lucy growled the last part.

"What was that?" Levy laughed

Everyone looked at her expectantly, even Natsu. Lucy felt her cheeks warm up.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." She said sweetly giving Natsu a saccharine smile.

His eyes blinked in surprise, confusion and desire? As he gazed at her grinning lips.

Porlyusica clapped her hands, gaining everyone's attention. "Have a seat, ladies. There are some things we need to discuss."

The girls went to their respective chairs around the table. Lucy claiming the farthest at the end from Natsu as possible.

He was still watching her, she realized when their gazes locked. Olive green against Chesnut brown. Excitement. She felt it sparking to life, and felt it radiating from him. Great! Now he didn't even need to insult her to turn her on. He just needed to look at her. Fucking fabulous!

Lucy forced her features to relax and put on a welcoming smile.

"Hi Natsu, it's nice to see you again." She said in greeting.

 _Ugh, Gag me._

Once more he blinked in surprise. Confusion darkening his captivating eyes.

"Nice to see you too?" He said unsure.

Everyone looked from Natsu to her, then from her to Natsu. "You two know each other?"

"Yes, met yesterday." He said simply.

"Yes." _Unfortunately_.

"And first name basis already?" Cana grinned towards Lucy.

Porlyusica coughed to get our attention.

"Enough. I want to begin our meeting by saying how proud I am of each and every one of you." There was an unusual hint of emotion in her voice.

Usually Porlyusica began her speeches and lectures by telling them they were ingrates and should fall on their knees, thanking her for allowing them to work for her. But, proud of them? Possibly even sad? This can't be good..

"I'm sure there were times you wanted to kill me, but you didn't. And not many women would show such restraint."

"Ms. Porlyusica? What are you trying to tell us?" Ezra demands.

"You're not dying .. _right?"_ Juvia almost in tears.

"I'm getting to that, you ingrates! Shut it and let me finish." Porlyusica wagged her finger.

Ah, now _that's_ our Boss Lady Porly.

"As I was saying. Change is inevitable. And I can't say I'm sorry because it was time.."

Lucy's attention veered to Natsu. His gaze was locked on her lips again. Her mouth parted as she tried to catch her breath. Natsu raised his eyes.. and they devoured her, undressed her right there and then in the conference room.

Porlyusica's voice faded from her ears and in that suspended moment. Her entire world revolved around Natsu..

 _Look away, look away, look away!_

But she couldn't, he'd trapped her and held her captive.

Thankfully for whatever reason, he tore his gaze away and she was able to do the same. She could breathe and hear Porlyusica again.

"Natsu, are you ready?" Porlyusica gestured towards him.

He nodded and stood, anchoring his hands behind his back. His mouth slightly curled at the corner. Suddenly he looked ready for a fight.

What kind of game was she playing? Natsu wondered. Her features radiated all kinds of emotions. **Lust** : his favorite. **Hate** : to be expected. **Sweetness** : a shocking development and surely a lie. **Innocence** : Also a lie.

But the sweet smile was giving him a hard-on. Honestly, what didn't nowadays? He was really beginning to miss his sexual slump. He had hoped, it was only Lucy's anger that turned him on. _Nope!_ Now he'd have to be nice to her without making her smile.

That wasn't even the worst of it, she sat a good distance from him and he could still smell her! No, not her perfume. But _her!_

 _Stop breathing Idiot!_

So to recap: He'd have to be nice to her without making her smile and standing far enough so that he couldn't smell her.

 _Yeah, totally doable.. not_

Women like her should be caged and thrown into a cave. And the cave should be permanently blocked from the rest of the world. **_Dangerous_** , that's what she was! Dangerous to his piece mind. His good sense. His work ethic!

He faced her for the bloody thousandth time. Hoping that this time she would not affect him. Hoping that this time the desire wouldn't make an appearance.

Her golden hair was styled down today. Long and lustrous.. She fingered one of the strands, winding the end around her finger. When she released it, she pushed it behind her ear. Her ear with the piercings I want to lick.

Dear God. _The torture._

His stomach tightened into a hard knot when she smiled at him. Again! Stuffing his hands into his pockets to keep from strangling that sexy, wouldn't you like to spank me smile right off her.

Porlyusica's next words cut through the fog enveloping his mind.

"—And so I'm going to take a chance for once. Something I've wanted to do for a while. I want a life outside of this office..I..I sold the business."

Lucy's eyes widen.

"I'm sure you knew it was coming or at least expected it. But now you know."

Lucy's eyes widened even more. Nearly popping out.

"Now ladies, I'd like you to meet your new boss and the new owner of Fear a Fairy. Natsu Dragneel."

Disbelief spread over Lucy's face. She paled and focused all her attention on Porlyusica.

" **Wait** , **_WHAT?!_** _No, no, no!_ Tell me you're lying. Damn it Porlyusica! You told me he was an employee!"

"Which is partly true. He still plans to be active in the field."

Feeling the need to show triumph, Natsu strode to the end of the table and flattened his hands on the surface. He'd regret this later. Leaning towards Lucy, her scent arousing, as it surrounded him.

He almost resisted as he opened his mouth to speak. But Lucy beat him to it.

"Double or nothing says you won't shut up and walk away from here right now." She whispered menacingly.

With no hesitation, he whispered just as softly. "You win, _Princess ..or should_ I say _Puppet?_ .. I do control your strings now." He grinned wickedly.

" _Dance_ _little puppet, dance.."_

 **End of Chapter 11**


	12. Chapter 12- Goodbye

**Chapter 12- Goodbye**

 _Dance little puppet, dance.._

 **No**.. **No**.. Jillian felt her safe, happy world crumbling down around her. She was feeling dejected and grief-stricken. Of all things she expected to hear from Porlyusica, that was _nowhere_ on the list.

 _Natsu was her boss.._

 **Natsu**

 **Dragneel**

 **Was**

 **Her**

 **Fucking**

 **Boss!**

Dear Lord, that meant he now called the shots, controlled her cases, would fill out her employee reviews..

 **This** after she'd accused him of blackmail. **This** after she accused him of sleeping with the boss to land the job. **This** after she offered to feed him poison. **This** after she disabled his toes. **This** , after she insulted him _time_ after _time_..

 _ **No. No. No!**_

The knowledge hit her with devastating force, nearly doubling her over.

The conference room was suddenly too bright, too hot, her blood was blazing.

She'd known her attraction to him had been bad pre-Porlyusica's announcement. But _now_ it was a death sentence! Now making him angry wouldn't just turn her on, it would get her **FIRED**!

 ** _Fucking hell!_**

Well the plan is still good. Be nice and he won't arouse her. Ergo, she won't get fired.

Problem is, she didn't want to be nice anymore. She wanted to scream, rant, and hurt the bastard! _He ruined everything!_

Fear a Fairy was supposed to be hers! Lucy felt like she was mourning the death of her dreams.. and Natsu was living it. Now he'd be in control, now he'd try new things, and chose the cases they took on, now he would expand their business.

For a moment she forgot that Natsu was still leaning into her, still posed above her with a smirk on his face loving the hell she can't believe she found herself in.

She narrowed her gaze up at him. She wanted to snap ... **_Get out of my face._** She truly felt capable of murder at the moment.

Darkness invaded his forest green eyes. He licked his lips, **_Kiss me_** , they dared.

He turned your dreams into ash, Lucy. _He's evil._ Control your hormones.

"Congratulations, I'm sure you'll be _.. great_." She finished with a strained smile.

 _Grrr, Bastard.._

Confused at her answer, he straightened and pulled his attention from her. Walking around the room, he cleared his throat and starts.

"I'm happy to be here, and it's an honor to join the Team. I've worked in this type of business before, so I know together we're going to do great things for our clients." He pauses "—But as Porlyusica said, change is inevitable. So things are going to be different .."

"I like change." Cana winked.

"Change looks mighty _fine_.. right, _Lu?"_ Levy snickered at Lucy's face.

"Nothing wrong with change." Ezra agreed diplomatically.

Lucy glared at her friends. This is a disaster. She hates change.

"We'll miss you.." Juvia said to Porlyusica sadly.

"You don't have to kiss my ass, I'm not your boss anymore." Porlyusica snorted.

"And _Thank Mavis_ for that!" Cana exclaimed jokingly

"Don't feel too compelled to visit." Mira joined in.

"We're also allergic to gifts, so don't feel obligated to get us something while you travel." Lisanna winks.

A smile curled the edges of Porlyusica's mouth and for a moment it appeared as if her eyes misted.

"I'll miss you girls too."

Lucy couldn't bring herself to say anything, though she really would miss the old bat. She respected her. Well until she made the horrible decision to sell the business to a man, and not just any man but Natsu Dragneel. Why hadn't Porlyusica given her a chance? Customers would hate that razor-sharp tongue of his.

"Lucy, be a doll and get me some coffee." Natsu said cutting through the goodbyes.

Silence filled the room.

They were used to her upfront attitude. Everyone turned to watch her, speculating what she'd say or do. They probably expected her to verbally cut Natsu down. Boss or not

Oh, how she would've loved to do exactly that.. But he wasn't going to get rid of her that easily. Her friends worked here and she was on the high end of the pay scale. She didn't want to make new friends somewhere else and she couldn't afford a pay cut. And if she switched agencies she'd definitely get a pay cut.

"Sure thing, Sugar? Cream?"

His mouth fell open in surprise, but he quickly snapped it shut.

"Uh, both."

"Both it is, then." Lucy sashayed into the hallway, all eyes on her as if she had two heads.

She stopped at the snack table outside the conference room. With her back to him, she poured black coffee. No cream, no sugar, she spotted a chili bottle and added several drops and mixed it in. A coffee cover to finish it. Grinning at her work, she sashayed right back to Natsu and handed him the cup with only a cynical smile.

 _I hope you choke._

The room was still silent and watching her. Including Natsu who claimed to want the coffee.

"Uh, thanks for the coffee." His voice uneasy. He didn't expect her to do it, and definitely not with a smile.

"My pleasure." He obviously didn't want it, he was just holding the cup.

"But you're only holding it. You should enjoy it. That is why you asked for one, _right?"_

"Right.."

He ran his tongue over his teeth before taking his first sip. His eyes widened when he tasted the spicy concoction she created.

"It's not too _hot_ for you, is it.. _Mr.Dragneel?"_

" _Mmm_.. I happen to like it _hot_ , _Miss Heartfilia_."

"Is that so?"

"Oh yes, I may have you make me coffee everyday. This is fantastic!"

"But I didn't, I... and you said cream and sugar." She said turning pale at her backfire.

He leaned close to her and whispered.

"I guess I just have a _fiery_ taste."

A fire inside her blazed all the hotter and she quickly sat down. How this backfired on her, she doesn't know. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief because disaster had been averted.

"If you two get anymore sincere I'm going to need a tissue _or_ a drink." Porlyusica rolled her eyes.

"So, what's your policy on inter office romance Mr.Dragneel?" Mira looked from him to Lucy with matchmaking eyes.

The girls chuckled but were watching either Natsu or Lucy. Did they think they were dating? Or did they want to date him? And why does the latter make me want to claw their eyes out.

"We'll get to office policy in a moment." He paused "—Porlyusica, it was wonderful meeting you. Your business is in safe hands."

"That's my cue, thank you and good luck to you all. Girls, stay in touch and don't take any crap. Do what you want, when you want." Then before anyone could respond, she walked out.

Lucy still had unanswered questions. Wanting to go after her, she stood up..

"Uh, uh, uh, Lucy." Natsu wagged his finger.

She sat without a show of emotion. Later, she'd track down Porlyusica. For now, she'll focus on her _new boss_ and his office policy.

 **End of Chapter 12**

 _Next chapter: **Rules** ;) Because we all love them. _


	13. Chapter 13- Rules

**Chapter 13- Rules**

"Now down to business. I've read over each of your files and I'm very impressed with your work. But with the new rules and policies I'm about to outline, you'll all be starting with a fresh slate. _No_ pros, _no_ cons.." When he said cons. He leveled Lucy with a pointed look.

" _One mistake_ and _you're out._ "

At that point the girls lost all hint of amusement and happiness.

 ** _One mistake?_**

Geez, the legal system was more forgiving to criminals.

"That's a tad extreme, don't you think?" She said.

" **RULE ONE**.." he stated as if she hadn't spoken.

He paced around the table arms locked behind his back, displaying his pecs perfectly.

"There will be _**no**_ arguing with my orders."

"What are we in the military now?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, **MY** military."

"Whatever you say Dragneel, _sir."_ She couldn't help but salute him.

"Do we have a problem, _Miss Heartfilia?"_ He stared at her expectantly.

".. Because if so, you can pack your things and go." He dared her.

 _Ha! He'd just love that, wouldn't he?_

"No sir, no problem at all.. _Mr. Dragneel."_

"Is that so?" He looked at her with angry heat in his gaze.

"That's so.." _Be nice Lucy._

"— I'm **Positive**... I don't want to argue with you." She added half truthfully.

" _ **RULE TWO**_.. " he started.

"I'm writhing in anticipation." Lucy said in her sweetest, sarcastic voice.

His hands fisted at his sides as he cautiously moved behind her. She didn't have to turn to know he curled his fingers around the top of her chair. She felt the heat of him reaching out for her, wrapping around her. Her breath came out shallow, heavy.

 _This is what you get for playing with fire Lucy._

"As I was saying.." He paused waiting for her to speak up, then continued.

" **RULE TWO:** There will be _no_ relationships of any kind with either targets or clients... _Or an employee_." He added almost as in afterthought.

"— That's my policy on inter office romance. _Understand?"_

The girls all nodded.

"Porlyusica already had that rule." She remarked.

"I'm sorry, I must have failed to make rule number one clear. _NO. INTERRUPTING. ME."_

"No, you said no arguing with you." Lucy reminded him.

"Okay, well now **Rule One** , is _No_ interrupting and _No_ arguing. Now onto **Rule Three**.." Natsu continued behind her.

Some of the girls cast Lucy worried looks while some looked amused.

"No gossiping amongst the fairies."

His hands hovered over her shoulder then fell.

" **RULE FOUR** : No complaining. I know you woman like to do that. So if you feel you must, I'll put out a suggestion box, just don't expect me to read them."

Did he truly expect them to sit at their desks silent and still? God her hatred really intensified. Apparently the others had finally lost their excitement and begun to dislike him as well.

"Is everyone following? Does anyone need a notebook? You might want to write this all down.."

 _I will not argue. I will not interrupt. I will not._

"We're not stupid." Lucy snapped.

All eyes locked on her. She was a woman possessed. No doubt about it, Natsu brought out the worst in her.

"We're not." She said sternly.

Next all eyes shifted to Natsu, gauging his reaction to her rule-breaking. Technically, there had been a slight pause, so she didn't interrupt him.

Wait, so what if she broke some rules? If he got the upper hand now, then they'd never get it back. They would be forced to obey and live in his military stressing when they'd get fired.

She turned in her seat and looked up at him.

"Natsu, you really are being disrespectful. To me, to us.. Any reason why?"

"Lucy, do you like working here?" He asked seriously.

"You know I do." She matched his tone.

He didn't say anything more but his threat was clear. Her defiance had done no good. She was lucky she hadn't been fired.

Finally he moved away from her, circling the table.

Cana kicked her feet up on the table. There was devious look in her eyes.

"I'd like a notebook. I haven't doodled in a while." Cana says.

"In that case—" Lucy started again but got cut off.

"Ladies I'm perfectly willing to make an example of you. This isn't a game." His voice was stern, gaze returning to Lucy. ".. This is my business now, I want it to be successful. And I'll be a bastard if I have to be to ensure it."

Cana lowered her legs. That sobered up everyone. Lucy hated to admit it but she understood his need to make the business a success.

" **RULE FIVE:** Spa day is a thing of the past."

The somber mood was also a thing of the past.

" **What?!"** Ezra demanded.

" _You can't do that!"_ Levy panicked

" _ **Nooo!!"**_ Lisanna shrieked

"Absolutely not! We need to look our best or we aren't efficient in the field!" Mira slammed her hand on the table.

"Spa day is the only employee perk we have!" Juvia wailed.

" _Seriously?_ Are you trying to ruin our lives to make yours a success?" Cana protested.

Taking away their spa day was a low blow. Once a week Porlyusica had paid for their trip to the hot springs. Where they were massaged, pampered, manicured and oiled down.

And to take that away from them.. was just downright diabolical.

Even Natsu's chiseled looks and bedroom body couldn't save him from their outrage.

He threw his arms in the air.

"I've worked in this business for years and frankly, I've never needed a manicure, feet cure, hair lights or whatever paid from the company's pocket. Women in every career still manage to keep their appearance without a spa day."

"Sadistic and stingy, aren't we lucky." Lucy said before she could stop herself.

A collective gasp filled the room.

Natsu stalked to her, his eyes livid. A panther looking ready to attack. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"May I speak to you privately, _Miss Heartfilia?"_ He growled roughly.

He didn't wait for a response, but jerked her away from the conference room.

As she passed her friends she saw Mira had gone pale, Cana winked and the others whispered _good luck._

Natsu was probably going to fire her.. Well, good! Now she'd never have to see, speak, or deal with him again..

So what if she'd need to find a new job? So what if she'd need to start from the bottom and her paycheck would take a plunge? So what if her bills would pile up? So what if she'd no longer be able to pay her rent? So what, right? It would it all be worth it, just to be get away of him..

 _Ha! Don't try to lie to yourself, Lucy._

 _..lies, All lies!_

 **End of Chapter 13**

 _Thank you everyone commenting, following and favoriting. I'm glad you're all enjoying this story as much as I have fun writing it. I absolutely cannot wait till you read the next chapter!_


	14. Chapter 14- Rule Two

**Chapter 14- Rule Two**

He marched with Lucy to Porlyusica's off— no **_his_** office now and slammed the door shut.

Bright light streamed in from the windows, blinds open and raised.

He released his vise-like grip on her hand and whirled on her.

"Do you want to take me on, Lucy? Is that it?"

She straightened and turned up her chin. Feeling brave and determined despite wanting to to rip his clothes off.

"Actually, _Mr. Dragneel,_ this is about **Rule Two.** You want us to act professional, yet you can't seem to do the same. For God's sake you called me last night and asked if I was turned on? Aren't you breaking your precious rules? Pretty _hypocritical_ huh?"

Complete rage spread his face. Whether at her or himself, she didn't know?

"That was wrong. My mistake." He gritted out.

"Yes, it was." She huffed.

"So where's my cash? You didn't get out of my face in the conference room, so now _you_ **owe** _me_."

He got in her face again until they were nose to nose. His eyes flashing an ominous onyx dark fire. His warm breath fanned her cheeks and accent more pronounced.

"You are the most _**exasperating**_ **_woman_** I've ever met! .. You're _impolite_ , _overbearing_ , AND _bitter_." He growled.

"Well you're the most **_maddening_** **_man_** I've ever met! You're _egotistical_ , _sadistic_ , AND just downright _evil!"_ She fired back.

The more she spoke, the hotter her blood rushed through her veins.

"And I spit in your coffee too!" She lied.

They glared at each other intensely, furious brown against ominous olive. Each panting heavily with rage.

"I.. could shake you right now." He said roughly.

"Do it. Shake me. I _**dare**_ you."

"Oh, you don't think I will?" He said towering over her.

Natsu wrapped his fingers around her shoulders. His grip firm, sizzling. He shook her once. Her breasts scraped his shirt.

" _That's it?_ That's all you've got?" She mocked.

He shook her a second time and her breasts rasped his shirt again.. then they were kissing. Wild, untamed and unrestrained. His tongue plunged into her mouth, Lucy already open for him. His sinful flavor filled her mouth, like a drug, claiming her. Her hands tangled into his hair, holding him captive. He groaned in desire.

He then gripped her ass and jerked her right into his erection, hitting her exactly where she needed him. Pleasure jolted through her, she moaned.

 _I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe .._ he taste _soo_ good. Her thoughts faded to pleasure as he angled his head and took more of her mouth, feeding her kiss after delicious kiss.

"More?" He managed on harsh gasp of air.

" _More_.." She breathed.

Natsu pushed her up against a wall and her arousal spiked when her back hit the cool surface, she hissed in ecstasy.

 _Yes.._

One of her knees bent up, pressing Natsu deeper into her. _Oh, God._ He gripped her calf, spread it wide She gave another gasp as Natsu began to grind his long, thick, length against her, stroking her center. As she edged closer and closer to orgasm.

 _Ohh.. God!_

"I dreamed about you last night." He said huskily. He ran his tongue over the shell of her ear rings.

"The things you did, _Lucy_ .. you should've woken up ashamed of yourself."

"What'd I do?" She shivered.

"Bad things. Naughty things. Unbelievable things."

The kiss became savage, just like his appearance promised.

She should be panicking, they were making out inside an office that should be hers but belonged to him. He was her boss, her enemy. He shouldn't be making her orgasm .. but, she also didn't care right now.

She wanted to bite, scratch, and burst in passion, _not fury._

 **Stop,** _control_ _mattered_ , control was everything. She'd never fallen apart this easily for a man.

"Stop pretending you don't want this." Natsu growled, suddenly pulling away from her.

"You want more. You know you do." His lips hovering over her.

These desires were unfamiliar, unacceptable. Kissing was fine, sure, but to completely let go? Give him the sharp bite of her teeth, the enthusiastic prick of her nails. Let him know exactly how much she wanted him..

"Why would I want more? I despise you!"

She couldn't raise her gaze from his lips. _Yes, more. Kiss me more._

"You may despise me, but you _**do**_ want me.."

 _God yes_ , never had a man exhilarated, and consumed her. And just tasted so damn good!

Not able to help herself, she connected their lips and his tongue thrust against hers without complaint.

He tugged off her shirt, lifting it up. His fingers first explored her bare hips moving up her spine, then around her belly. Inching higher then lower. Dear God, his touch was intoxicating..

Wanting skin to skin contact. She pulled at his shirt, her hands glided over his chest.

 _So hot, so strong, so gooood._

She wanted to touch more— _There was a knock on the window?—_ God he was addicting— _another knock—_ she didn't want to give up this excitement and passion she found in Natsu's arms— _and_ _another knock_ _on the fucking window!_

Someone clearly wanted their attention. _**Wait**_.. Did we close the curtains? Panicking, she flattened her palms against Natsu's chest and pushed. He stumbled a bit. They were both panting. His eyes flaring lively.

She jerked her attention from him and towards the window. Her eyes widened. A man stood outside, grinning. She gasped. When Natsu saw the intruder, he stiffened and held up a finger.

"I need a minute, damn it." He growled.

The grinning man nodded and turned away almost reluctantly.

Lucy's blood chilled as she realized the extent of her irresponsibility and foolishness.

Her hair and clothes were disheveled. The imprint of his button was visible on her stomach.

 _What the hell were you thinking? Oh right, you weren't!_

"Don't you dare tell anyone what happened."

"Like I want to, and for the record, **_nothing_** happened."

"That's right! Nothing happened and nothing will ever happen again. _Understand?"_

"Oh I know, and I'm relieved!"

"Great."

"Great!."

" _Soo_.. who was that?"

"A friend.." Natsu sighed.

"Well .. there went rule number two."

 **End of Chapter 14**

 _Yup, they've gone and broke rule two! And yes, I know the Rules are strict. But this chapter proves rules are meant to be broken ;) So just wait and see what's next? Like who do you think caught them?_


	15. Chapter 15- Perfect

**Chapter 15 - Perfect**

 _What the hell was rule two?_

Natsu couldn't remember. Could be ' _no office relationships.'_ Could be ' _obey my every command.'_ He didn't know, he'd been making them up as he'd gone along.

All he could think about now was the perfect way Lucy fit in his arms. How her lush perfect breasts had felt plastered to his chest. How perfect her sexy thighs cradled him. And how Gray ruined it all..

He and Lucy should not have felt so perfect together. But they did. _Perfect.._ how he was beginning to hate that word.

He'd known she was trouble. He'd known, and yet he'd still brought her into his office for a private " _chat_."

He needed to get laid. That's why she affected him so strongly. It's been too long, no other reason.

First chance he got, he was going to find a willing woman. Maybe then he could look at, yell at, and think about Lucy without becoming a perverted sex addict. Except the thought of another woman depressed and disgusted him.

His hands actually shook with need for Lucy. **Only Lucy.** He would have liked to say it was because she was close enough to strangle, but that was a lie.

He smoothed his fingers over his shirt trying to brush away the wrinkles she caused by fisting the material.

Speaking of the demoness, Lucy was facing him again. Her eyes glowing, cheeks rosy, lips red, swollen, and moist.

He'd expected her to leave after she smoothed her clothes, but she hadn't. She raised her chin stubbornly.

"Why are you still here?" He said more his benefit than hers.

"Are you firing me?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "—I broke a rule and your employees only get one chance. _Just_ **_ONE_**." She mimicked him.

A muscle ticked below his eye.

"I'll make an exception just this once. But, next time you attack me though.."

Her mouth fell open giving him a glimpse of the tongue he'd just tasted. The tongue he wanted to keep tasting.

" _Me?_ Attack you? You practically swallowed me!"

"Whatever you want to tell yourself, _Princess_."

"Oh, you little—"

Just looking at her was making him hard, **_h_** ** _arder!_**

He had to get her out of here. **ASAP**.

"Go back to the conference room. I'll be there soon."

"Do us all a favor and jump off a building, _Mr. Dragneel._ " She whipped around and stalked away, eyes cracking with heat.

Thank fuck. Sparing with her was as stimulating as kissing her and he might've kissed her again if she'd stayed a single second more.

Drawing in a deep breath, he walked to the front of the building. Gray and the others waiting outside.

A few seconds later he learned that letting in his friends was a huge mistake.

They filed past him, all grinning and knowing smirks.

"In your office, really?" Laxus raised a brow.

"How'd her lungs taste?" Gray teased.

"Do we get one of those too?" Loke added excitedly.

"Do they all look like that? _Please_ say yes!" Bixlow pleaded.

The rapid-fire questions hit him as they turned and faced him. He ignored them.

"Just.. Wait in the hall. _Quietly_. Give me ten minutes, then you can come into the conference room."

A few of them snickered.

" _ **What?"**_ He demanded.

"Nothing." Gajeel pressed his lips together.

"Nothing at all." Jellal's face giving nothing away.

Natsu shook his head.

"Whatever, ten minutes." He turned and stalked away not waiting for their replies. His friends still laughing behind him.

Natsu wasn't sure what he'd would find when he entered the conference room. He knew it definitely wasn't Lucy naked on the table beckoning him.

He stopped just before he reached the room. He pressed his forehead on the wall and adjusted his pants.

 _Here I go.._

 **End of chapter 15**

 _So you've met some of the guys. Partners next chapter!_


	16. Chapter 16- Piri Piri Pink and Partners

**Chapter 16 - Piri Piri Pink and Partners**

"What happened?!" Mira asked the moment Lucy stepped into conference room.

"Your face is really red.. have you been .. _crying_?" Levy gasped.

"Come on we're dying here!" Cana demands

"Did he fire you?" Lisanna's blue eyes looked distressed.

"Want me to knock him out? Forget anything ever happened." Ezra suggested.

"I'm fine. Everything is fine."

 _More than fine._

She felt herself grow hotter. If they found out she'd just made out with their boss.. God she'd never hear the end of it.

Damn it, why had she given into that temptating, sexy—I mean **_vile_** , egomaniac anyway?

"Everything's not fine. Something happened Lucy, I can tell... Look, your clothes are wrinkled." Mira pointed out.

"I um.. twisted them, when I was worried I was going to lose my job." She forced a laugh and folded her hands together.

 _Act calm, normal, unaffected.._

 _Act calm, normal, unaffected.._

"Thankfully he didn't fire me. though." She added.

All concern gone. Mira's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

 _Act calm, normal, unaffected.._

"Did you twist your lips too? They're swollen."

 _Damn it._

"I..I.. bit them.. _Myself_.. When I was worried." Her stomach was starting to feel funny.

" _Uh huh.._ " Mira raised her brow.

"And did you lick them from worry too? They're awfully _**moist**_." Levy's tone dripping with sarcasm. Her concern gone as well.

" _ **Yes**_. Now end of subject."

All the girls closed in on her, eyes gleaming.

"We've been out here worrying about you and you were out there making babies." Juvia shook her head.

"Please, I bet she was out there welcoming the new boss.. _on her knees."_ Cana said waggling her brows.

" **Cana!** " Lucy shrieks.

"Have a seat ladies." Natsu enters the room, cutting through their interrogation.

Closing the door behind him. One by one, the girls sit into their seats.

"So, let's get back to the meeting shall we?" Natsu claps his hands.

 _Silence._

"You, _uh_.." Mira started to say then looked sideways for help.

"You have lipstick on." Ezra finished for her.

 _Oh My God!_

Lucy felt the color drain from her face. Her face whipped back to Natsu then his lips. Yep, there it was. A smudge of _Piri Piri Pink._ She would know, since she applied the exact shade.

Natsu flushed a bright red. The color was a lovely contrast to the lipstick and his hair.

Their eyes met in the next instant. _Don't tell them. Please_. She shook her head begging him silently. His teeth gritted in objection.

His mouth opened and closed. He didn't have a response. Knowing him, he'd probably tell the truth if he didn't come up with a good lie. And she would **NOT** let him do that.

"He's a cross-dresser!" She blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"—And he's gay!" What the hell was she saying? He was going to kill her!

Another silence filled the room. This one longer and heavier. Finally someone spoke.

"A gay cross dresser.. I never would have believed it if I hadn't seen the lipstick for myself." Ezra nodded. Face unreadable.

"Me neither. I mean, you weren't wearing lipstick before your _private meeting_ with Lucy." Mira still didn't sound like she believed it now.

"Is that Lucy's shade? It was _very_ _sweet_ of her to let you borrow her lipstick." Juvia implied.

"Yeah, Pink is a good color on you. It matches your hair." Lisanna unknowingly adding fuel to the fire.

His eyelids slitted low, so low, she barely saw his irises. Lucy swore she saw steam coming out of Natsu's ears.

"My personal life is my business. And my hair is salmon!" He barked, grabbing a tissue from the tabletop to wipe his mouth.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Boss. And if you ever see me wearing a shade of lipstick you'd like to try, let me know." Cana winked.

Natsu pinned Lucy with a fierce stare that said ' _You'll pay for this.'_

"Let's get back to business. It's time for a little quiz. Who remembers rule number two?"

"You." Nastu pointed to Juvia.

"No relationships with anyone, ever. Specifically no relationships with a client, target, or employee." Juvia answered.

"That's right. If anyone wrote it down, put a star next to it."

"It's not like you have to worry about us laying the moves on each other." Lucy rolled her eyes. "None of us are gay... _Like you."_ she added just to poke the bear some more.

His left eye twitched. His irises swirled from forest green to onyx fury. "Don't make me pull you aside for another _**private meeting,**_ Lucy." He growled.

His chest heaving, his nostrils were flared, his eyes dilated. Challenge radiated from him. The moment he said her name, everyone turned to face her and gauge her reaction.

She couldn't respond the way she wanted to. ' _ **You'd like that wouldn't you?'**_ They'd end up kissing again. In this very conference room, in front of everyone.

 _She knew it. She felt it._

A knock sounded at the door. Finally the attention was removed from her as the women focused their attention to the conference room entrance.

Beyond stood an army of men. Powerful, rugged, and undeniably handsome. One of them, Lucy recognized as Natsu's friend who had interrupted them earlier. Her brows furrowed in confusion. What was going on?

"You ready for us?" His friend asked. Natsu smiled so wide. More than she'd ever seen from him before.

"Absolutely! You're just on time."

Obviously these men were about the upset her. Nothing else would put a smile on that demons face.

Door opening completely, the six of them entered the room.

First his interrupting attractive friend with raven colored hair entered. Followed by Mr. Pierced and rugged. Then Mr. Blonde, built and scarred, maybe Zeus? Then a Colbalt haired piece of heaven. A Prince charming in glasses. Then Tongue Tattoo and mischievous.

The men filed inside and stood at the far wall. Lucy noticed her friends drooling. Even Ezra who liked to be in control looked starry eyed at Mr. Cobalt Hair.

As the males surveyed the females. They smiled in satisfaction.

"Ladies, meet your new partners." Natsu said with joy.

"Wait, what?" Lucy shouted. "—We've never had partners, and we've been fine on our own."

"Like I said, things are going to change. Now, it's time we start having **male** employees." He said smugly.

"And why is that?" She demanded.

"You, Ladies, need protecters."

"We've never gotten hurt on the job. We don't need protectors!" She insisted.

"I've had a few close encounters." Levy raised her hand.

Lucy glared at her. " **NOT** the time Lev."

"What? It's true." She raised both arms in surrender.

"Well, do the men need protectors too? _Huh?"_

"Hell no, but you will be needed as cling control. And that's just as important. You will be keeping other women or distractions away while your partners do their job."

"But it's —" Natsu cut her off.

"It's going to happen Lucy. Whether you like it or not. Each one of you will be accompanied by a male partner on every assignment. They will remain close by but out of the way. I suggest the pair of you to work on a signal for when you're in distress or even feeling uncomfortable. And as for your partners.." He continued.

"Juvia you'll be with Gray." He stepped forward and she practically melted into a puddle.

"Gajeel you'll be with Levy." He stepped forward and nodded, Levy nodded bashfully in return.

"Lisanna, you're with Bixlow." Bixlow gave a finger wave and Lis happily returned the greeting.

"Laxus, you'll be with Mira." He gave her a cool nod and she nodded in return.

Lucy's name hadn't been called yet. Her stomach knotted painfully. Only three men left and one of them was Natsu..

"Cana you're with Loke." He stepped forward and looked very pleased. They all do. _Except_ Lucy, she was on the verge of throwing up. Only two left.

"Ezra, you're with .." Natsu paused. "—Jellal." He stepped forward and Ezra smiled.

"I hope you enjoy pain." Ezra said.

"I hope you enjoy feathers." Jellal winked.

"Rule number two people. No relationships with clients, targets, or employees. Don't forget or I'll switch you around." Natsu supplied.

The two of them flushed and glanced away from each other.

 _Oh my God.._

 _Oh, No.._

 _No. No. No.._

 _Lucy knew what was coming next.._

"Lucy. You're with **me**..." Natsu drawled out. "Now before you dance with joy. I've already acquired our first assignment. Be ready, it's tonight at eight."

 _Damn it._

 **End of Chapter 16**

 _P.S. Loving the comments. Some things are pretty spot on. Won't say what though hehe_


	17. Chapter 17- Guys Gossip

**Chapter 17- Guys Gossip.**

 _Lucy you're with me_. _Now before you dance with joy, I've already acquired our first assignment. Be ready, it's tonight at eight._

He had told her.

He would have loved to have seen her reaction to those parting words. Except he'd left, too scared of the outcome. There had been fire in her eyes. Fire that nearly consumed him. So like a coward, he'd run away from her as if his feet were enveloped in flames.

"Hey, why didn't you guys tell me I was wearing lipstick earlier?!" He remembered.

"We thought it was a good look on you." They all laughed at his expense.

"So what's up with you and blondie?" Gajeel asked as the guys gathered in Natsu's office.

He'd known this conversation would come up. He only wished they gave him some more time to gather his thoughts. He crossed his hands over stomach, staring at the office ceiling then sighed.

"She's a headache, that's what she is. And the only thing _up_ , is my blood pressure."

"Are you sure that's the only thing, _up_?" Gray insinuated.

"You were sporting a stiffy when you told her she was going to be your partner.." Loke added.

"Yeah man, I felt sorry for you.." Laxus shook his head.

Male chuckles surrounded the room. Natsu ground his teeth together.

"You guys are welcome to find new jobs."

"Yeah and we'd believe you if didn't make that threat at least twice a day." Jellal said.

"Sooo, do we all get to make out with our partners?"

"Say yes and I'll work for free!" Loke dropped to his knees pleading.

" ** _NO!"_** Natsu barked. A reminder more for himself than the others.

"—What you saw, was a mistake. It will never happen again." _Unfortunately_.

"Mistakes that look that good are always worth repeating, Gihihi" Gajeel winked.

"No, they are _**not**!"_ Natsu argued.

"Bullshit. I _think_ you're lying. I _think_ you **LIKE** her." Gray said.

"I think you're _**WRONG!**_ " Natsu barked.

"Nope, I _think_ you want to make **_another_** mistake, a **_harder_** mistake, a **_longer_** mistake." Gray insisted.

"She's my employee!" He growled and gathered folders on his desk, tossing them to his friends. "And these are your partners schedules for the week. I _think_ you should memorize them."

"And our schedule?" Gray asked, finally acepting the change of subject.

"I've only had one male client approach so far. And I'm taking that case myself. So, for the time being, you guys are acting as bodyguards. Don't worry I'll get cases for you guys soon."

A Bodyguard. Guarding Lucy's body. Her delectable body. Mm.. that would be fun. No. Stop! _Bad Natsu!_

"What the hell are you looking at Dragneel?!" Gajeel grumbled.

"Don't flatter yourself Redfox. It's nothing." He grouched.

"So the ladies seem lovely.." Jellal said, cutting any possibility of a good old fashioned brawl.

"I agree." Laxus nodded.

"I like Mirajane, She's.."

"— A white grape." Bixlow nods approvingly.

"A white grape? Yeah, _no_.." Laxus sighs.

"Ezra seems —" Jellal starts.

"..She's a sweet strawberry."

"Idiot, they're not fruit!" Jellal snaps.

Natsu pinched the bridge of his nose. His friends smelled females _(or fruit according to Bixlow)_ and they turned into beasts. Hopefully rule two settles them and him down.

"I'll have your cubicles set up this week. For now, how about a game of cards?"

"Hell yeah!"

"I'm in!"

"Now you're talking."

"Loser buys the entire office lunch!" He grins ready to win.

 **End of chapter 17**


	18. Chapter 18- Unexpected Guests

**Chapter 18- Unexpected Guests**

Getting badgered in her cubicle about Natsu was the last thing she wanted. But she knew her friends weren't convinced with her story and to be honest, neither was she.

"So what's Mr.Dragneel's favorite lip color?" Levy piped up.

"I bet it's that Piri Piri Pink you introduced him too, _huh_ Lucy." Cana winked.

"Yeah, speaking of introducing.. who applied the lipstick? It was _very_ out of line." Mira tapped her lip.

Her " _friends_ " were relentless. She only sat there and stewed, accepting the humiliation. Natsu was her boss _and_ her partner now, not just her rival. She couldn't afford anymore mistakes.

"You know I think there was a rule about no gossiping amongst each other." Lucy made a move to stand.

"Aw Lucy, come on at least tell us something"

Lucy battled the need to scream, she just felt so frustrated and confused. _Frustrated_ , because her friends were giving her a hard time. _Confused_ , because why had Natsu chosen her as his partner? To drive her crazy? To make her quit? _Why?!_

"Ladies, enough. I think you should all apologize." She heard Ezra say when she tuned back into the conversation.

"What? um, no.. there's no need Ezra .. I—" Just then her phone rang. Her sister Michelle. _Thank God!_

"—Sorry girls, I need to take this." Her friends then nodded and left.

"Hey Michelle. You know I'm at work right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Has Sting called you yet?"

"No. Why, did he forget I'm at work too?"

"Smart ass, no! I'm calling to let you know we're having a barbecue this weekend. We think a family get together would be good for Mom."

"Yeah, that's great. Want me to bring anything?"

"No it's fine, Sting said he'd man the grill and that maybe mom was going to cook something? We'll take care of the rest. Just make sure to show up."

"Always do.." Lucy sighed.

"I know, I'll see you soon Lucy."

"Bye Michelle." With that they clicked and ended the conversation right on time for Lunch. Thank goodness!

Lucy lowered her head and pressed her forehead onto the cool wood of her desk. She needed air, she needed out, she needed to hit the nearest restaurant.

She stalked over to Mira's cubicle. Careful not to make any noise passing Natsu's office.

"Hey, let's go out for lunch." Lucy whispered behind her.

"Lucy! You scared me!" Mira braced herself on her desk.

"What? you girls can barge into my cubicle, but I can't do the same?" Lucy huffed.

"We do not!— Wait did you say lunch? Want me to gather the others?" Mira perked up.

"Yeah, let's go to 8Island!"

"Trying to escape our boss?" Mira smirked up at her.

"Just hungry." She shrugged.

 _Could use a drink too.._

"Wait, should we let him know we're leaving? What if.."

 _No way in hell she was going to ask Natsu's permission! Nope, not gonna happen._

"I'm sure he can figure it out on his own.. _But_ if you really want to, then we can leave a note on the _suggestion box._ " She winked.

"Oh Lucy, I do love the way you think. I'll round up the girls." Mira's eyes twinkled with wickedness.

"Kay, I'll close up here."

Lucy heard male laughter from Natsu's office. She then clicked off their computers, gathered their belongings and rapidly left the building. Luckily the restaurant was just across the street so there was no need for a car.

Once there, she was able to snag a large empty table in the back. Mira and the girls arrived ten minutes later. All of them looking guiltily.

"What's wrong?" Lucy demanded.

Unresponsive and their expression still unreadable, it wasn't until she saw Natsu and his henchmen grinning behind them, that she understood.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy snapped.

"I invited us. This is going to be a **_get-to-know-your-partner-lunch_**. So everyone sit with your partner!" Natsu exclaimed.

In a matter of seconds everyone found their partner. Leaving Natsu sitting across from her..

Dammit, she needed time away from him. Time to breathe. This is **not** what she had planned for lunch!

 **End of Chapter 18**


	19. Chapter 19- Get to know your partner lun

**Chapter 19- Get to know your Partner Lunch**

"Well isn't this .. _convenient_."

"Problem, _Mrs. Heartfilia_?"

"Nope, none at all. This is an _amazing_ idea." She forced a smile.

"It sure is." He grinned haughtily.

"So since this turned into a business lunch. I assume the company is paying the bill." She spurred on.

"Don't worry, I'm paying." He rolled his eyes.

"Don't let his generosity fool you. He lost our poker game, he would have _had_ to pay regardless." Gray mocked.

"I was going to get you guys fast food. ." Natsu muttered.

"So you guys were playing poker huh?" Lucy noted.

"We —" Natsu was cut off when the waitress came by to ask everyone for their drinks.

"I'll have a glass of cranberry and vodka." Lucy ordered.

Natsu held up a hand stopping the waitress before she could go.

"Cancel that, she'll have a ginger ale."

"Ignore him, my original order.. **ASAP**." Lucy insisted.

"You're on the clock _Lucy_ , and we have an assignment tonight. You shouldn't be drinking."

"You drank beer before our last assignment. And you didn't complain about your friends ordering beer just now. I'm sure you believe in _**equality**_?" She raised a brow then turned back to the waitress. "—Make it two, thanks." The waitress raced away before Natsu could stop her again.

"You know _Mr.Dragneel_ , you should like me drinking. It makes me more .. _pleasant_."

" _Pleasant_? Sure.." He snorted.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I like my **getting-to-know-you** _horizontally_." Loke joked.

The men laughed along with Cana who was laughing with them. While the rest of the women pretended to be offended. They seem to have gotten over their embarrassment.

The waitress then came back with the requested drinks. Lucy drained the first glass, _ah sweet relief_. Maybe now she could be in his presence without wanting to kill or kiss him.

"You shouldn't have left the office without my permission."

"It wasn't in your rules." She shrugged.

"It is now." He narrowed his eyes.

"Of course it is." She muttered under her breath.

" _Excuse me_?"

"I said we left a note on the suggestion box."

"But we don't have—" Lucy only smiled mischievously.

"Then you should get started on that.. _Oh!_ and be sure to **read** them. Wouldn't want to miss anything important." She winked leaning towards him.

She couldn't help getting entranced by his olive green eyes. She loved when they turned deep onyx when she fumed his temper.

They were brought out of their staring contest when Mira turned to Natsu with an evil glint.

"Hey Boss, I'm having a girls day next weekend. We're going to do facials, makeup, and nails. Are you interested?"

"No thanks, I'm busy." Lucy noticed his teeth clench.

"Aw, but Mira is great at makeovers!" Juvia added.

"Yeah, you'd look great in fiery tones." Mira insisted.

"I did like you in that lipstick." Gray teased.

"Thank you everyone, I appreciate it. But I'm busy. " He all but hissed.

The waitress returned, regaining everyone's attention as she set down their meals.

Silence passed between her and Natsu for a long time.

*

 _How could she look so bloody lovely?_

She challenged and excited him like no one else did. It was driving him utterly insane!

Why couldn't she be like other women and push him away, or let him push her away?! He couldn't stop thinking about her at the most random times. Like the poker game with his friends, where he'd forgotten about his cards and forgot to fold! Damn Idiot!

"What are you thinking about? You're face is pinched in disgust?" Lucy asked him curiously rather than infuriated, for once.

"Did you not like your food?"

"You. I'm thinking about you." He answered truthfully.

"Well isn't that sweet.. at least we feel the same." She looked almost hurt? He opened his mouth to try to explain but she ignored it.

"So what's the assignment tonight?"

"Did you not read the file I gave you?"

"I got caught up with something."

" _Like_?"

"Like family."

He understood family. And he couldn't help but wonder what problems hers were having. He only nodded and proceeded to explain.

"Our case is simple, The client suspects that his wife is going to bars and flirting with other men. I'm going to test her and see if she'll pick me up."

"Simple enough, except do you really need a female partner for .. what did you call us again?" She popped a fry in her mouth.

"Cling control. And yes, I really do need a female partner. If I encounter a clinger then you'll have to distract her so I can do my job." He swiped some of her fries too.

"Ah yes, _cling control_ _._ I remember now." Lucy smiled genuinely amused.

"Believe me, you're going to save me a lot of trouble." He grinned back.

 _He really did like her smile, it was pretty, sweet, warm._

"Had to deal with a lot in the past? Clingers?" She smirked.

"Too many to count.." He sighed.

"How difficult for you." She said sarcastically, humor radiating in those beautiful brown eyes.

"Insufferable really."

"And you call me _princess_." She huffed and he barked out a laugh.

"Are you dating anyone?" The question slipped out before he could stop it.

" _Of course not!_ .. I wouldn't have kissed.." She lowered her voice. "..I mean, I wouldn't have let you borrow my lipstick if I were." She looked insulted.

He liked her honesty. Except didn't she wonder the same about him? Did she just assume he'd kissed her in a relationship?

"I'm not as well." He said anyway.

She wrapped a porcelain hand around her water glass and sipped.

"Oh." It irked him that she seemed uninterested.

"So have you ever been married?" He blurted again.

"No, have you?" Finally some interest.. except it's a topic he wished he never brought up.

"Yes." He loathed the subject of his marriage, he rarely discussed it. So why did he bring it up? It's not like Lucy's answer mattered. What did she care, right? Okay, so it did matter to him..

He especially didn't like the thought of her married to another man. In fact every possessive bone in his body screamed **_MINE_**. But it shouldn't.

"I'm guessing it didn't work out?" She feigned nonchalance but their was an edge in her tone she couldn't hide.

"Hardly. But it's in the past now."

"I don't think I'll ever take the marriage jump. With what I see at work.. faithful is hard to find. It's just too risky."

"I'll drink to that." He lifted his water glass and they clinked.

She gazed at him as if he were the only one in the room. Both of them seemed to realize that they weren't bickering or hurling insults. For once!

"Truce?" He asked "For now?"

"Truce.. _for now_." She agreed.

 _He wondered how long it would last?_

In the next instant something vulnerable? clouded her eyes.

"Do you think people like us have a happy ending?" She asked softly.

"People like us?" His brows furrowed.

"People who know what the opposite sex is capable of."

The question rolled through his mind. "No, no I don't.. People like us are destined to grow old and alone. Wise, but alone."

"Yeah, you're right.." She said wistfully.

The thought of being alone never bothered him. _Until now._ Now, the idea just depressed him.

 **End of Chapter 19**


	20. Chapter 20- Why?

**Chapter 20- Why?**

After she finished up at the office Lucy drove to Porlyusica's. It wouldn't take long, she only had one question.. _Why?_

A spacious cabin made of dark wood surrounded by trees and lush beautiful flowers came into view. The smell of pine and roses blooming enveloped her.

Having heard Lucy park, Porlyusica waited in the doorway.

"I know I told you girls to stay in touch, but I was mostly being generous."

"You had to have expect one of us sooner or later." Lucy shrugged.

" _Not_ this soon." She muttered.

"Maybe I missed you.."

"Doubt that." Porlyusica eyed her knowingly.

Lucy stepped in front of former boss fidgeting.

 _Just ask her Lucy.._

"Porlyusica, I came to talk."

"I know."

"So you know I would've bought the company from you, you knew that .. _right?"_

"I knew." She stated.

"Then why didn't you offer it to me? Why him?"

"You want to know why?"

"Yes, I think I deserve an explanation. I mean, you didn't even tell me!" Lucy stayed determined

"Alright, come in brat." Porlyusica sighed.

She doorway opened into a clean breezy room with open windows.

"Sit and I'll explain."

Lucy sat and Porlyusica sat across from her.

"So you came because you want to know why.."

 _"Yes!"_

"Okay, but I'm telling you now, you're not going to like it."

"Probably, but it's also what I came here for."

"Lucy, your bitterness toward men grows daily ..you would have ended up like me if I didn't do something about it while you're still young.. I simply don't want that future for you."

 _She didn't know what she'd expected to hear, but that wasn't it._

"That's not fair, and definitely not up to you to decide."

"No it's not, but it's the truth." To mask the fury in her eyes Lucy gazed down at her eyes.

"You at least owed me a chance Porlyusica, Natsu be damned, I deserved a chance."

"Maybe I gave you one, hopefully you'll come to understand that on your own one day."

Lucy didn't have all the answers she wanted, but she was done here.

This diabolical woman and her cryptic messages. _I gave you a chance.._ How? How had she given her a chance? Hell, this visit was going to haunt her dreams for weeks.

"I have an assignment tonight, I'd better go." She strode to the front door.

"Lucy." Porlyusica called.

She stopped but didn't turn.

"You'll thank me one day."

"Not today.. Goodbye Porlyusica." Her eyes teared a bit on her way out.

 **End of Chapter 20**

 _Her 2nd assignment with Natsu next chapter. I'll try to update soon._


	21. Chapter 21- Blend In

**Chapter 21- Blend In**

As Lucy dressed for her assignment, Porlyusica's words did indeed haunt her.

 _You would have ended up like me.._

 _Maybe I gave you a chance.._

 _You'll thank me one day.._

She wasn't growing bitter.. so there was absolutely NO reason to worry about her. Nope, not at all, guys were just assholes, yep, she's perfectly fine. Just fine..

Setting aside those thoughts, she flipped through tonight's case file. A male in his mid twenties, married for less than a year found a male shirt in the backseat of his wifes car. It was not his style or size, it was _not_ his. He highly suspects she's cheating.

Tonight the wife had planned to sing karaoke at a bar a few miles from Lucy's house.

Lucy was supposed to show up tonight and observe. Not get distracted or leave Natsu's sight. The ONLY time to approach him was if he signaled her over from a clinger.( _His_ _signal was a hand kneading his neck)_

Natsu had wrote all this on a post it note he'd attached to the file. She never thought a post it would express unnecessary hostility but it did and she was oddly pleased. With the _"truce"_ she almost forgot how much of bastard he was.

She pulled out a satin metallic black dress with a slit from her closet. It was perfect, not too flashy but just sexy enough that she would blend with the crowd.

She quickly shimmied into the material, and tugged on sexy black boots. She left her long golden hair down except for the silver flower she pinned on the left side, the camera hidden inside its center and ready to capture tonight's escapes or anything Natsu didn't.

Finished she glanced in the mirror, not bad. As she studied her appearance she couldn't help but wonder what Natsu's _ex-wifey_ looked like? A bluenette Like Levy and Juvia? A red head like Ezra? A platinum like Mira and Lis? Surely she was beautiful! NO doubt, a man like Natsu would have had a stunner by his side. But what had her personality been like? Most likely nice and gentle, _nothing_ like Lucy. But did he love her? Why did they divorce? Infidelity no doubt. And judging from his tone it was clearly hers. But what kind of woman would cheat on Natsu? Lucy hated to admit it but he seemed like a better man than she gave him credit for.

Her wall clock chimed the hour, clearing Lucy out of her spiraling thoughts. As she gathered her purse and keys, her phone rang, caller ID showed **Mom**.

Lucy picked up the phone.

"Hey Mom, how are you?"

"Hi sweetie, I'm fine. Just started missing you and decided to call, how are you?"

Her mom always did this, she would cry and moan to Sting and Michelle, but only showed Lucy her happy side.

"I'm good too." _Hypocrite_ she said to herself.

"Sting said I'm too emotional, you don't think that, do you? You think I'm perfect just the way I am, _right?"_ Her mom suddenly burst out.

Lord, how was she supposed to answer that?

"I do love you." She said.

Her mom drew in a shuddering breath, probably trying to get her emotions under control.

"I'm sorry, I didn't call to whine, I truly did want to hear your voice. Everything always seems better when I talk to you."

"That's okay, call me whenever you'd like."

"But, you do think I'm wonderful right? .. _right?"_ She insisted.

"Of course I think you're wonderful, you're my mom and I love you."

"I love you too sweetie."

"So I'll see you at tomorrow's barbecue? You took that cooking class and I haven't had a chance to try it yet."

"Oh! Yes! I'm cooking your favorite!"

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

Hopefully the lunch would lift her moms spirits, until then she was confident her mom was okay. Lucy raced out the front door, locking it behind her. She was going to be late, shoot! she was already late.

When she parked she took one last look at her car mirror, gave one last swipe of gloss, then exited.

Just before she reached the door, a hand reached out the darkness and latched onto her arm. She was jerked against the hot hard body. **MACE!** _Had she forgotten her mace?!_ Acting on pure instinct, she elbowed her captor in the stomach knocking him out of breath. Spinning, she landed a hard uppercut punch to his face.

" ** _Bloody hell!_** " He howled.

"Natsu?" Her eyes widened through the darkness.

" _That fucking hurt woman!_ _"_ He growled.

"Well you shouldn't grab people like that!" Her heart still pounding erratically.

" _ **I think you blackened my eye?!"**_ He sounded furious yet impressed.

"Told you I didn't need a partner." She smirked proudly.

"Noted." He sighed and she laughed.

"Come, let's check you big baby."

She ushered him aside into the streetlight, Illuminating his untamed beauty. His eyes a dark onyx narrowed at her, and yes there was definitely a circle of pink forming around his right eye..

"Whoops.." She bit her lip trying not to laugh.

" _Whoops?!_ God! I was beaten up by a girl.." He shook his head dejectedly.

She couldn't hold it in anymore, her laughter poured out until they were tears.

"Go ahead, laugh it up _Princess_.." He rolled his eyes, one slightly puffy.

"Oh I am!" Her stomach hurt. She hadn't laughed this much in a long time.

"Ughh.. I should have let you crash into the door." He sighed.

"Wait, what? no I wasn't." Her gaze strayed to the door, and okay maybe she had been.

"When I do something nice.." He muttered.

"Hehe sorry.."

His gaze traveled to her outfit.

"Very nice but very unnecessary. Did you forget you're not supposed to flirt with anyone tonight." He scowled.

"This dress is supposed to help me _blend_ with the crowd while being prepared for any clingers. Or did you prefer a partner in sweats? Because I don't think that's club appropriate." She snapped.

" _One_ , I doubt you could ever _blend_ in. _Two_ , I would see _nothing_ wrong with you in sweats." He faced off with her, their noses almost touching.

Her breaths began to come in shallow pants feeling the temperature heating. His warmth was intoxicating, his banter more so.

"Are you always going to be this difficult to work with?"

"I'm _very_ easy to work with."

" _Really?"_ She snorted.

"When the employees are reasonable and not punching their boss of course." He smiled a cheshire grin.

Beyond them, they could hear the hum of speeding cars, the giddiness of drunken laughter, and somehow it only added more sexual tension.

Nastu cleared his throat and stepped back. She took a minute to admire the rest of him. Black button down shirt, dark jeans. Each fit him perfectly and emphasized his delicious muscles. She stepped back to release herself from his magnetic pull.

"We should head inside now." He walked away without another word. She followed him inside the building 2 steps behind. And the moment he opened the doors, music blasted, people strolled past, talking, laughing, drinking, dancing.

The rational part of Lucy's brain told her to run. Run as fast as she could. Instead she found herself increasing her pace with Natsu.

" _Pig_ _.."_ She murmured, only this time she was talking about herself.

 **End of Chapter 21**

 _I'm really excited for the next chapter! More banter coming your way ;)_


	22. Chapter 22- Clinger Alert

**Chapter 22- Clinger Alert**

His body became hyperaware of her every move, every touch, every breath. He didn't have to look behind him to know she followed.

He showed the bouncer his stamped hand and paid for Lucy's cover charge. Without another backwards glance, he maneuvered through the thick crowd of dancers.

He'd been here half an hour already. His target was here too but he'd been too worried about Lucy to approach. It was starting to get late, his thoughts were running wild.

 _Had Lucy decided not to come? had she forgotten? got lost? Did she want to quit being my partner? Quit the company? Was there traffic? Perhaps an accident? Wait, what if she was in an accident?!_

Finally, he'd gone outside to call and wait for her, all to get clocked in the eye for his good deed when she finally arrived. _Safe and sound, might he add._

He swore that woman was a menace! She'd punched him for Christ's sake and he still wanted her.

Hell, he'd known she was dangerous, But he'd definitely have to keep an eye on her tonight. _(_ _Pun intended)_

He found two empty seats at the bar, claimed one for himself and patted the other.

"I thought we weren't supposed to talk unless there was a _clinger_."

"I'm making an exception tonight." He ordered a beer.

"Is that beer an _exception_ too?" She raised a brow.

"Nope, it's to _blend_ in.." He winked, other eye still throbbing.

When the beer arrived, he didn't drink, he turned and faced the dancing crowd.

"Cranberry and soda." Lucy told the bartender. Then rolled her eyes at Natsu's previous words.

He forced his gaze to remain straight ahead, searching for Sherry, tonight's target. She was exactly where he'd last seen her, except now she was straddling a man who was _definitely_ **NOT** her husband. Looked like he wouldn't need to flirt with her after all. Natsu felt a wave of pity for Lyon, he was going to be devastated.

"I'm going to film." Natsu straightened, feeling Lucy's eyes on him. The camera hidden in the necklace he wore captured everything. He brought his beer to his lips and pretended to watch the dancers just beyond them.

"Hey handsome, wanna dance?" A flirty female voice asked.

He faced her without moving the camera from Sherry. He only saw violet hair and was automatically not interested, how could he? It wasn't Lucy.

"No thanks."

"Come on, I promise I don't bite." She ran her finger down his back.

"I'm here with someone." He signaled Lucy, but she was already sauntering towards him. _She was a temptress._ With every sway of her curvaceous hips, every man she passed was entranced by her. _Himself included_.

Her expression was fierce and sultry. His blood hummed faster and faster the closer she got.

When she reached Natsu, she subtly shoved past the other female. Slid her arms around his shoulders and kissed the side of his neck.

"Sorry _love_ , he's **taken** and I **_don't_** share." She winked.

 _Sweet Jesus!_ He had to swallow the sudden lump in his throat.

"I.." The clinger must have taken a look at Lucy's fierce expression because she paled and scampered off without another word.

Lucy released him but stayed at his side. Multicolored lights took turns highlighting her lovely face.

"She wasn't so bad for a clinger. You're welcome."

"Right! th..thanks.." He stuttered like a fool. Still reeling from she'd done and said.

 ** _Hell, was that a fucking turn on!_**

Her gaze landed on Sherry, who was still at it with lover boy.

"Women aren't perfect either. But I still think they aren't as bad as men." She frowned.

Lucy was closed off, she should be smiling or screaming. Natsu was suddenly filled with the need to loosen her up.

With his free hand he cupped his ear and pretended he couldn't hear her. "What was that?"

Lucy sighed but repeated her words.

 _"_ _I said,_ women aren't perfect but I still think they aren't as bad as men."

"Pardon, what?"

Rather than relax, she scowled and leaned into him, breathing her comment straight into his ear. The side of her sweet, luscious breast meshed into his chest. The enticing scent of her soft hair brushing his cheek teased him. He'll have a permanent hard on if he keeps teasing her. But didn't he always when she was near?

When she finished speaking, she didn't move. She stayed close, close to him, but not close enough.. Without thought, Natsu found himself reaching for her, his arms wrapping around her waist. Hands gripping the curve of those marvelous hips, palms grazing the top of her spectacular ass. _Christ, it felt like heaven._ A perfect fit, as if her body had been made just for him.

He couldn't stop himself, Natsu inched his fingers lower. She drew in a sharp breath. _Still,_ she didn't back away..Her cheeks flushing a pretty pink, Lucy took another step closer. He couldn't find the will to move, he didn't want to.

"I was looking forward to seeing you in action." She said breathlessly.

 _She still can.. I wanted to say_

 _Rule two.. The words echoed through his mind._

"Does a dance count?" He blurted.

Rewarded by her sexy grin, he couldn't stop himself from smiling back.

 _Rule two.. The words echoed through his mind and .. got lost and forgotten._

She comes willingly into the thick of the throng of dancers. When my hands slide up and down her back, her hands start running up my chest. I move in closer wanting to feel as much of her body as I can. I wish I was a man in control right now, because it's taking my all not to throw her against the wall and have my way with her.

The music fades from the background, and the crowd disappears. There was only Lucy and him.

Lucy and her sparkling brown eyes, soft golden locks, her lush lips and succulent body. God had really done an injustice unleashing this wicked beauty into the world.

She turns around and I pull her to me until her ass presses against me. I stare at her sweet perfectly curved ass grinding against my crotch and almost explode.

 ** _Fuck!_**

She lifts her hair as she gets lost in the music. I study the skin on her neck, licking my lips as I imagine devouring her.

I turn her to me, and the strong need to kiss her intensifies. Our eyelids dip. _Just_ _one more_ _taste_ , _one more to satisfy this desire._

Someone bumps into Lucy, shoving her sideways. Losing eye contact, the spell between us shattered.

 _Rule two.. The words echoed through his mind._

 _ **Rule TWO..**_

"You were about to kiss me again."

" _What?_ No! **YOU suggested the dance!"**

 _"_ You could have said no." He shrugged.

Her eyes narrowed to tiny slits, he could still see the fire glowing inside.

"If I let you keep the cash you owe me, will you leave me alone?"

"I don't owe you any money, but if I did. I'm sure you'd lose every cent. You're a terrible gambler, _Princess_."

"You little.." She cursed

"Lucy, we agreed on the Truce, _remember_." He shook his head.

Natsu glanced at his target Sherry, who was now in the process of giving her boy toy a lap dance. Yes the husband was safe now.

"I've filmed enough." He said to Lucy.

He'd have to remember to turn off the volume when he showed the client the video feed. Better yet, delete anything Lucy related tonight.

She nodded, spun on her spiked heels and walked away from him. Lucy strode to an empty booth and casually sat down. Her features icy, void, and expressionless. Ah, so that's how she wants to play.

 **End of Chapter 22**

 _So the last season of Fairy tail finished. Technically it's still ongoing with the spin-off series 100 year quest too.._ _But the last episode still gave me the feels lol_

 _Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The teasing will end soon, I promise :)_


	23. Chapter 23- Drinks

**Chapter 23- Drinks**

He wasn't ready to go home, if he was honest he wasn't ready to leave her. So without asking for permission Natsu joined her and slipped his beer next to her.

Making sure Lucy watched him, he tugged off his necklace and stuffed it in his pocket. "So you know I'm not filming you."

"I don't remember asking you to join me.." She scowled but removed the flower in her hair and stuffed it in her purse. "But I'm not filming you either."

He waved a waitress over, a few seconds later, one stood in front of them notepad ready.

"What can I get you guys?" She asked.

"I'm fine, Lucy?"

"A Cosmopolitan." Lucy ordered.

"No ginger ale?"

"You ordered a beer and I'm off the clock now. I'm feeling like drinking something stronger." Natsu nodded.

Stretching out his legs, his knees accidentally _(on purpose)_ brushed Lucy's. She jumped, he smiled.

"That aware of me, are you?"

"That cautious.." He saw a shimmer in her eyes, a shimmer he was sure reflected his own.

"What happened to our truce?"

"You tell me?"

"You know, Lucy, I'm actually not a bad guy."

"Bad, is all I've seen since I've met you. At least when I'm around.." She grumbled.

"Not my fault, I assure you."

" _Blaming someone else._. Typical response of a bad person."

"Yet, you just gave me the typical response of a woman. _Can't accept blame_." He sighed.

"So do your male employees only get one chance to screw up? Or does the rule only apply to women?"

"It applies to both. But I've worked with the men before, they won't screw up."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I am."

"I'm not convinced. New partners and all."

"Double or nothing." He dared.

"If you say so."

" **I DO**." He insisted.

" _Okay, okay_."

A wave of silence ensued. Their banter had always invigorated him, he wanted to continue but knew he had to stop. Why couldn't he bring himself to leave her.

"Why'd you choose this line of work?" He found himself asking.

"I needed a job and it fit my personality.. What about you?"

"My family owns a similar agency in Alvarez. Like you, it's the perfect job for me."

"Do you ever feel regret afterwards, being bait, I mean?"

"A few times over the years I've questioned my line of work sometimes, but I saw the victims affected by betrayal, myself included. It's worth it, I want to help the best I could." He said truthfully.

"Likewise." She nodded.

"Ah, something else we agree on." He grinned. Her lips twitched as she fought a smile.

He signaled the waitress for a fireball. Quickly delivering the desired drink, Lucy swiped it. Her fingers brushed his sending an electric jolt.

"That was mine."

" _ **Was**_." She then drained the mixture of cinnamon flavored whisky and slammed the glass onto the table.

There was a droplet on her lip he so wanted to lick away and savor.

" _Mmm_." She licked her lips from all remnants. He tensed.

He ordered another drink, half hoping she'd try to steal it too.

But she didn't, she watched as he drained his glass, his throat burning. Their eyes never leaving each other.

"I'll have two more." Lucy called the waitress.

"I'll have three." He said

"Why don't I just bring you a dozen, that way I don't have to keep coming over here?" The waitress suggested.

"Sounds good." They nodded.

"Great! but if you hadn't already planned on a ride when you're finished, then I recommend you start planning that now."

"We'll get a cab."

The drinks arrived and the waitress slid them onto the table one at a time and left.

"Think you can hold your liquor better than me, _Princess_?"

"Oh, _sweetie_ I know I can." She winked and claimed three of the glasses. Natsu did the same.

She downed one, he downed two. She downed two and he downed one. She laughed when he slammed the empty glass. To Natsu, the sound of her laughter was magical. Her entire face lit with amusement.

He wanted to kiss her again, to hold her in his arms, to feel her breasts straining against his chest. He had to kiss her again..

"Technically some people would call this a date.. What do you think is a woman's biggest mistake on a first date? I want to make sure I do it."

"Putting out." He answered immediately.

"I'd say talking too much is too, but I'm making an exception tonight."

She chuckled. "You're cute, you know that?" Once she realized what she said, she shook her head, pressing her fingers onto her temples.

"Dizzy, wrong words." Her words slurred slightly.

"I hope so, a guy doesn't exactly like to be called _cute_. A kitten is _cute_."

"You're _definitely_ not a kitten."

"Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment."

"Like you need compliments. Your egos big enough already."

"Well I think you're sexy as hell." He admitted.

"You do?" She blinked surprised.

"Yes."

" _Really_ _?"_

"Absolutely."

"You shouldn't.." Her shoulders slumped.

"I know. Just like you shouldn't think I'm _cute_."

"Yeah, you're my enemy. We should hate each other right now."

"Enemies can sleep together."

Minutes dragged out.. was she thinking about it?

"If you were nice, I would .." She shook her head and closed her eyes against another wave of dizziness. ".. _wait,_ _no I can't_."

" _No!_ _I can be nice_.." he rushed out.

"You can't be nice."

"Let me prove it." Before he could stop himself, he reached out and laced their fingers together.

"While we're having sex, I'll be so nice you'll think I'm pumping you full of sugar."

She ran her bottom lip between her teeth. For a moment, she eyed him up and down like he was her favorite candy.

"Won't this break your rules .. _again_?"

"I say forget the rules their foolish, I'm the boss and I'm feeling nice."

He'd long since lost the power over his mind, body, and words. Hell, he knew this was wrong but did he care? _Not at all.._

"And you'll leave afterwards?"

"Without cuddling." He nodded.

"Promise?"

"Double or nothing." He smirked.

A laugh escaped her, a little nervous and a lot excited.

"Okay, let's go to my place."

 **End of chapter 23**


	24. Chapter 24- The Cab

**Chapter 24- The Cab**

As predicted, neither of them were sober enough to drive, so they called a cab.

God, she wanted him. All night she watched him. When that clinger touched him, she wanted to break a finger! The force of her jealousy surprised her.

Right now she craved a kiss, more than a kiss. She didn't think she'd ever wanted a man this much. An excited tingle went down her spine. She could barely sit still, was she leaning towards him? Or was her world tilting?

"Wanting a kiss, _Princess_ _?"_ Natsu asked seductively.

The nickname didn't sound so bad just now. He almost seemed affectionate? Playful?

"Yes. I mean no, no kiss.. If we start now, we won't stop." She shook her head.

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"In a cab, it does."

Her eyes wandered longingly to his lips, his pink-pleasing lips.

"Are you into anything kinky?"

She didn't realize she was talking loud enough for the cabbie to hear until she heard him snort. She leaned closer and asked the same question. Somehow, the words emerged just as loudly?

"You'll just have to find out." He licked his lips

"I hope you're not."

"Weirdo, why?" Confusion spread his face.

"I need this to be bad. So we'll never want to do this again."

After tonight she would finally rid herself of its infatuation with this man. She would have been there and done that. She would finally be at peace. _At least that's what she hopes.._

"But bad can be good, sooo good." His arms wrapped around her waist as he tugged her into his lap.

"Now I believe you wanted a kiss." He leaned closer and licked her lush lips asking for entrance. Dipping his hot tongue into her sweet mouth, he gave her just a taste of what's to come.

"Hm, no fangs."

She wanted more but when it registered what he said, she laughed. Her hands slowly slid up his chest and tangled into his hair. "And no devil horns." She said massaging his scalp.

He barked out a laugh.

"What about a tail?" His hands slid up and down her back until they grabbed onto her curvaceous ass.

"No, no tail." He said as his hands started kneading her ass.

" _No.. no tail.._ " She said breathlessly.

"But what's this?" She moved against his cock. "Is this perhaps.. _your pitchfork?" She purred._

 _"_ _Lucy_ _.. how much longer?"_ He groaned,hands digging into her ass.

She glanced out and was pleasantly surprised to see they were already in her neighborhood. The cab finally easing to a stop in her driveway.

" **We're here!"**

Without moving her, Natsu withdrew his wallet and paid the fare. She opened the door and tumbled out. He laughed, she laughed, they both laughed. How long had it been since she'd felt like this? Happy? Carefree? Exhilarated?

"I could dance!" She twirled.

Natsu swooped her up in his arms and she wound her hand through his silky hair. "You could dance for me later."

"Later." She promised.

 **End of Chapter 24**

 _Leaving you on a cliffy. Next Chapter coming your way!_


	25. Chapter 25-Fuck Me Like You Hate Me

Rated:M

 _Thank you readers, I live for your comments! This one is for you -J_

 **Chapter 25- Fuck Me Like You Hate Me**

He carried her to the porch almost tripping twice.

"We're probably going to regret this." She said

"Do you care?" He said but didn't sound upset only wound her silky strands through his fingertips.

She skimmed down his body and absorbed his strength and abnormal heat.

"I don't care about anything right now."

"Exactly, besides it's not like we're eloping and getting married by Elvis."

"Just two adults having no-strings sex."

"Two adults having _fun, wild, unrestrained_ _no-strings sex._ " He winked.

"I thought we agreed, we're supposed to have _bad_ sex remember."

"We'll see." He smirked.

Turning, Lucy inserted the key into the knob, Natsu's breath fanned her neck before his lips scorched her skin.

 _Oh God.._

The door finally opened but she didn't yet step inside. She turned and gave Natsu her mouth. His tongue flicked out, branding her. Tasting him became the most important thing in life. She tugged at his shirt ripping it from his pants.

He backed her into her house and tore his mouth slightly away. "Do you have a roommate?"

"No." She panted.

One zip and down went her dress that had been fucking with his head all day.

"Step out of it." He ordered.

 _So she did.._

There she stood in her barely there black lace bra and matching panties. Her black boots riding the soft curves of her long legs. He stopped moving, breathing perhaps.

 _Fuck me, Lucy in lace.._

"So?"

"Bloody hell woman!" He praised.

Her lips curled into a smile.

"You're next.."

"Let's close the door first."

"Oops."

After he'd locked them inside, they'd slowly started tearing the place apart. She'd actually ripped apart his shirt. Finally he was able to toss the thing aside. He unsnapped his pants, kicking them off in record time. Leaving him in his tight black briefs and bronze muscles.

Her mouth watered at the sight. His body was a work of art. His stomach a washboard of perfection. A pack after pack of strength. His waistline trailing to his deep **V** then leading straight to a long, thick erection.

Natsu lifted her into the air before pressing her hard against the door. He'd been kissed by girls before, but this.. this was _more_ than a kiss. Her greedy tongue swept in and his knees nearly buckled. He groaned as he lost the ability to hold back, all the morality Natsu had snapped along with her dress.

"Bedroom?"

Lucy points without taking her gaze off him.

"Too far." He grabs her and they tumble onto the couch. His weight pinning her down deliciously.

Instinctively she spread her legs, welcoming him close. Her body needy.

"If you say someone else's name, I'll kill you."

" _Someone else?_ Baby _you're_ all I've been thinking about since I've met you."

"That's because you hate me." She arched her back and connected herself against his erection. Her eyes closed in sweet surrender. " _Mmm_.."

"I like you right now." He sucked in a breath.

"That's because I'm underneath you, nearly naked."

"Completely naked, _very soon_."

She arched again and they moaned.

"If you say another man's name, I'll kill him."

"I want this to be bad, not that bad." She snorted.

He licked her ear, the one with earrings then licked her neck, pressing his erection between her legs. "I can't wait to taste you.."

"You feel _sooo_ good.." Her fingers gripped his back, pinching the skin.

"Do you have four breasts or am I seeing things?" He palmed her breasts.

"Seeing things. But lick them, all four of them."

He shoved the cup of her bra down and anchored it under her breasts, plumping them even higher for him to devour. Then his mouth closed over the hard little nub. It was hot, so hot, like his body. He swirled, sucked, nipped and kissed like he was starved. He was relentless.

"Oh.. God.." Her hips came off the couch at the sharp sensation and ground into his penis.

" _Yes! like that.."_ She whimpered, tangling her fingers in his hair and pulling him closer.

"This, this means nothing." She had to remind herself this was only one night.

"Nothing, Fuck your breasts are heaven!"

He gave the other one his full attention, biting until she cried out and then licking the sting.

She wanted more, she liked it, she liked it a lot. It was like a jolt of electricity traveled through her.

Everything around her became forgotten. The sounds echoing through the room were raw and desperate. Both of them seeking all they could from the other before they return to reality.

"I don't want to be gentle." Natsu growled, squeezing her hip in a vise-like grip.

"No, not gentle." Lucy wanted to be taken and ravished, just like his appearance promised. The desire embarrassed her, almost even frightened her. Wasn't Lucy supposed to want soft and tender? What was wrong with her?

" **Hard**."

"Oh God Yes!" She pleaded.

She yanked his head back for another kiss, an almost violent and punishing kiss that had his eyes trying to roll back in his head.

He knew he should slow down but the need had him on fire. It was a fire so punishing and demanding he just couldn't fight it anymore. He didn't want to.

This was pent up frustration, it's as if she was marking herself with each hungry stroke. Everything about this moment and this woman was seductive. He could eat this woman up, one tasty bite at a time. His lust was roaring for release.

" _Lucy.."_ He managed to get out between clenched teeth.

" _Natsu.."_ Panting she ground against him. He loved when she did that. Every bloody time she moved against him, she pushed him closer to the edge.

" _Luce.."_ He had to make her understand, they had to slow things down.

"Don't stop.." Was her reply.

Gazing down at Lucy, he saw the stars and every man's dream. He saw her long golden tresses spilled over the couch. Her skin flushed with pink desire. Her bounteous breasts overflowed in his hands. Her toned and smooth hourglass figure. And how incredibly perfect she fit against him. She was the goddess of pleasure. . and _she was **his**.. _

"Lucy, how rough can you take it?" He growled.

She didn't look scared. In fact she looked eager. "As rough as you can give it."

"Are you sure?" He was practically humming with the force of his need.

"Make me scream, _Dragneel_." Lucy smiled wickedly and sank her nails into his back drawing blood. He hissed as his cock jerked on arousal. Yes, that's exactly what he wanted.

He needed her needy and writhing. His name on her plump lips, his name branded on her every cell. Like a caveman, he was feeling possessive and primal. He was in euphoria knowing he made her feel just as wild as he felt.

She fisted his hair and tugged him to her mouth. Their teeth banged together in intensity. Her taste flooded him, spicy like cinnamon and smooth like vodka. Both urging him to take more of her.

He ripped off her bra then reached between them and ripped off her panties. He reached his fingers between her legs and thrust two fingers deep inside her.

" _Yes!"_ She cried out.

She was already so wet, but he wanted her dripping. She cried, moaned and writhed as he worked her. It was an erotic sight.

"Come for me, Princess." He commanded.

" _Na..Natsu!"_ She threw her head back as her inner walls clenched tight, clasping onto his fingers, holding them captive.

"That's it, Beautiful ." He could have come just hearing his name on her lips.

" _.I..I..Ahh.."_ When her spasms stopped, her nails sank into his back again, clawing there way to his chest as he continued to work her frantically with his fingers.

"More." She gripped his underwear and pushed it down his legs.

Her hand reached over and took a firm grip of his cock and started to stroke it. The slightest touch of Lucy's delicate hands on his cock had him trying his damndest not to embarrass himself.

He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. "Wrap your legs around my waist." The coolness of her boots beside his hot naked skin felt phenomenal. He was going to ask her to wear the boots all night.

Beams of light slipped in from the windows and poured over her naked skin. She was panting and her breasts rose and fell with every intake of breath. Her pink nipples pearled, begging for attention. Christ she was divine. Maybe she truly wanted it as rough as he could give? Maybe she liked the darkness too?

His cock reached for her entrance teasing her up and down her wet slit, desperate to be buried inside her. Arching up, she bit his collarbone. He growled in ecstasy. _ **"**_ _ **Harder."**_

She spread her legs further and jerked him closer to her. Her sharp little teeth drew blood.. Only then did he slam inside her. The entire couch rocked with the motion. Lucy screamed his name in bliss. He almost came there and then when she moaned his name in desire. He squeezed his eyes in overwhelming pleasure. This was paradise. Hot, tight, and soaking wet.

Bloody hell, part of him was hoping she wouldn't feel this damn good. But she did! and he was on cloud nine! It felt like Nirvana was surrounding him, squeezing him. And he had no complaints whatsoever because he was on top of the world!

He slowly started moving, doing what he could to last long enough for her to find her release first.

"Natsu.." She pushed back.

 _Fuck, she's changing her mind.._

"Yeah?" He starts to kiss her neck, hopefully convincing her to stay.

"We hate each other.." He plunged in deeper, making her breath catch when their bases meet.

"So?" He asks her.

" _ **So fuck me like you hate me already, Dragneel!"**_

 _If he didn't know what a pain in the arse she was, that would have made him fall in love_.

A low growl came from his throat as he gripped her tighter.

He pulled out and slammed back inside before she had anytime to register his actions.

" _Sooo_ _much better.."_ She groaned as he rammed inside her again.

"Is this what you want?" He pounded into her, in and out and again. He was mesmerized by the way her breasts bounced at each thrust.

"Yess! _fuck yes!_ Natsu!" She begged.

"Then I'll fuck you like I hate you, _all night long._ _"_ He said against her ear.

"You'd better."

His eyes rolled back as he pumped in and out, fast and faster, hard and harder. He couldn't hold back and knew she didn't want him to. She was just as wild as he was. Bucking just like he'd wanted. She nipped her way up his neck. He released one of her wrists with one hand, still holding them both captive in one hand. He used his free hand to tilt her face to the side. And then he bit the cord of her neck.

 _She came.._

He bit and sucked and moved his hand to her arse, squeezing and kneading her wider. She clenched and clenched around him. The convulsions of her orgasm intensified.

Wet beyond his wildest dreams. She screamed, loud and long. That was all he needed to send him over the edge. His muscles tightened and a roar spilled from his lips.

" _Natsu_ _.."_ She struggled to draw in a breath.

" _Lucy_ _.."_ He struggled to get his heartbeat under control.

"We're not done."

"Definitely not done." He held her tight not wanting to move.

"Good." She didn't try to move away.

 **End of chapter 25**

.


	26. Chapter 26- Last Night

**Chapter 26- Last Night?**

Lucy's whole body ached. Her head pounded and body throbbed. Lord, what happened last night? It was a Saturday, a workday. She'd gone to the club and had a few drinks?

Lucy cracked open her eyes, gradually allowing light to seep into her consciousness. The sun was bright, too bright. After a few seconds she was able to make out lots and lots of bronzed, bruised, and bitten skin. _And it_ _wasn't hers.._

" ** _What the fu–_** " A sharp pain tore through her head. How much had she drank? She stared down at the man she'd obviously slept with. Pictures flashed through her head, an image of her new boss, naked and pounding into her.

 _Sweet Baby Jesus!_

She'd slept with **NATSU**!!

 **Natsu Dragneel!**

Her Boss **AND** Partner!

 _How was she supposed to handle this?! Handle him?!_

Now every time she was in his presence she'd think of his penis pumping deliciously inside her. She'd never look at him the same!

"Hey, wake up." Her voice groggy.

"Five more minutes." He groaned. His voice slight Alvarez accent husky.

Last night that voice had worshipped her. His voice went thicker the more turned on he was. Some things she didn't even understand, yet her body did. What would it say now?

 _He looked so peaceful, even the devil sleeps, apparently._

Natsu was draped across her couch on his stomach, his head turned to the side, his back lined with scratches. Both of his arms were thrown over his head of messy hair.

His hot scent drenched her, already fused with her skin. _Oh this was a going to be trouble.._

Lucy jolted to her feet away from him. Her feet trembled and stomach rolled. She dashed to the bathroom and gagged. Brushing her teeth, she studied her reflection.

" _Dear God..._ " She rasped out. Her hair was a mass of blonde tangles, her lips were swollen. She was naked except her boots. There were bruises and bite marks all over her skin. _Just like him.._

"I'll never drink again.." She mumbled. Apparently when she did, she jumped good looking men and let them do all kinds of kinkery. Seriously, how could she have slept with _Natsu?_ Her sworn enemy.

Her eyes glimpsed, one, two, three, four.. **FIVE** condoms! Proof that all her wild fantasies from the night before weren't just incredible dreams. With an unsteady hand she grabbed her bathrobe and tied it around herself. She washed her face, but the cold water did nothing to cool her overheated skin.

Never had she experienced as many intense orgasms as she had last night. And Natsu had been the one to give them to her. _"_ _You hate him_ _."_ She reminded herself.

But Natsu had actually been _nice_ last night. She'd actually had fun with him. For the first time in years, Lucy had actually laughed with a man.

 _ **'What's a women's biggest mistake on a first date? I want to make sure I do it.'**_

 _ **'Putting out.'**_

 _ **'If you were nice, I would ..no I can't.'**_

 _ **'No! I can be nice..'**_

 _ **'You can't be nice.'**_

 _ **'Let me prove it.. While we're having sex, I'll be so nice you'll think I'm pumping you full of sugar.'**_

The conversation played through her mind. He'd had a wicked twinkle in his eyes.

 _ **'Won't this break your rules?'**_

 _ **'I say forget the rules, they're foolish. I'm the boss and I'm feeling nice!'**_

 _ **'And you'll leave afterwards?'**_

 _ **'Without cuddling.'**_

 _ **'Promise?'**_

 _ **'Double or nothing.'**_

He should have left, instead he lured her into the warmth of his arms and she let him! She even wrapped her arms around him and drifted into the best sleep of her life.

Had it been five minutes yet? Had he woken up yet? What was he thinking? What if he was spiraling in regret? What if he hated himself for being with her? What about rule two?

The very same _"what if"_ feelings she should be feeling but doesn't..

Lucy strode into the living room and he was already up and pulling on his briefs and jeans. She caught a flash of his ass, then he was zipped.

Acting nonchalant, she leaned against the wall and crossed her arms over her middle. Her cheeks heated when she saw pillows scattered across the floor, her torn pair of bra, panties and dress crumpled on the floor.

 _Oh God, what should she say?_

"We probably shouldn't talk about this." She found herself saying.

He flicked her a quick glance over his shoulder. His eyes a dark onyx and a red circle under his left eye. His expression hard, impenetrable, bitter.

"Is that what you really want, Lucy?"

"Yes." _No._

Talking about what they'd done would be too embarrassing. She couldn't handle the judgement or rejection. It would make things too raw, too real.

"So be it."

"What about my job? Am I fired?"

He didn't speak, only silently buttoned up what's left of his shirt.

"You don't want to quit?" He looked almost expectant but also nervous?

"No." She said as neutral as possible.

"You're not fired. I broke the rule too and I'm certainly not firing myself." He sighed.

Her eyes narrowed at the tone of his voice. She heard the unspoken words .. _This was punishment enough._

"After this, I'm sure I'll have to see a specialist."

"Don't try to tell me you didn't have a good time." His eyes flared. "I've got the marks to prove it!"

Yes she did, she savored every unrestrained, passionate, delicious moment in his arms. She even begged him for more. _**Fuck me like you hate me already, Dragneel!**_

"Obviously, the alcohol was a huge part of our lapse in judgement, _right?"_

"Right.." Relief poured through her, the only emotion she'd admit to. Because harboring any feelings for him besides hatred would be even more embarrassing..Well, if he liked her then that'd be a different story. _Maybe?_ But they decided not to talk about this.

 _So be it.._

He plopped onto the couch and anchored his elbows on his knees. He dropped his head into his upraised palms.

"Our first time, the first round.. you do remember I didn't wear protection, _right?"_

Her body blazed, she closed her eyes. How could she be so reckless! She always insisted on a condom, Always!

"Lucy, I .."

"I'm on the pill, but what about the other thing?"

"I'm clean. You?"

"Likewise." He expelled a heavy breath.

She took a moment to breathe as well, _No condom?!_ They seem to have remembered the other five later! but had she really gotten so wrapped up into temptation? _Into him.._

 _"Lucy?"_ He called out, then paused. His face softened yet appeared conflicted.

"Look, we're both on edge right now. No need to make things more complicated." She imputed.

He tugged his shoes on and stood. "I'll–I'd say I'd call you, but I think we both agree that's not ideal. I'll see you at the office." With that he strode to the front door.

"I'll never be the same again." She let her head fall in shame and sorrow? Life at work was definitely going to be awkward, plus the sexual tension was going to be off the charts!

"Where's my car?" Natsu was suddenly back inside her living room.

She jumped at his intrusion. "Pardon?"

"Both of our cars are missing from your driveway."

Lucy was starting to panic until she remembered the cab ride. "I'll call a cab, we can go back to the club and get them."

"I can call the cab." He nodded.

"Okay, I'll get cleaned up." She sped into the bathroom to quickly shower. The water blasted free from the shower head. Her gaze lingered on the marks Natsu gave her. She stayed under, praying the water cleansed her completely from the devils touch she couldn't stop thinking about. He's my enemy, one night of incredible sex can't change that. _Shouldn't_ change that..

Why, why had he been the one to bring out her most primal instincts? Why couldn't it have been someone else? Better yet, why did she give into him? She had a plan! Now, she just wanted him all the more. Now, she wanted to know what it'd be like sober. Now, she was ruined for any man.

 _But he made it very clear he wants nothing to do with her._

Clean, she dressed in white pants and a pink T-Shirt with a trendy scarf. There wasn't time to dry her hair, so she brushed it down. She finished putting on her sandals when Natsu hollered. "Cabs here!"

She grabbed her purse and keys and headed outside. Natsu stood at the front door, holding it open. She didn't meet his gaze when she stepped onto the porch.

Mrs. Spetto, the old classic neighbor who lived on her right was sitting on her porch rocker. Mrs. Spetto would call Lucy's grandma, and her grandma would call her mom and the family would know all about Natsu by the bbq. _Fantastic!_

Mrs. Spetto was staring at Lucy as if she'd been waiting for an answer.

"Your car isn't in the drive way, Lucy? I thought you were partying all night." Natsu snickered.

"Hello Mrs. Spetto," Lucy replied, she wanted to kick Natsu back inside. "I left my car .. at a _friends_ house, I'm not a party girl."

Unfortunately, Natsu didn't have any patience and needed to make his presence known..

"Hello Mrs. Spetto, it's nice to meet you!"

The old woman's lips curled into a sly smile. "Who's your friend, Lucy?"

"Nobody, goodbye Mrs. Spetto!" She grabbed Natsu and raced to the cab.

Natsu didn't hold open the door for her this time, _nooo,_ he waved goodbye to Mrs. Spetto and flashed her a cheeky smile. Then, he slid into the back seat! Lucy climbed in beside him and slammed the door.

"You could have ignored her." She muttered.

After telling the cabbie where to go, he answered.

"Now that would've been rude of me. And as you've pointed out _numerous times.._ you don't like it when I'm rude." He taunted.

"That's never stopped you before." She snapped back.

"One more insult from you and I'll show your neighbor what you did to my back, _party girl."_

The cabdriver guffawed. Lucy shot him then Natsu a glare.

 _"Bastard."_ She growled.

He rolled his eyes and muttered some curses she didn't quite catch.

"What is this really about Natsu?" His mood was playful, but she'd suspected his ego was wounded?

"It's about respect." He stated.

 _"Respect?"_

"Precisely."

"Please, Enlighten me about _respect_ , Dragneel." She demanded.

 _"..I'm your boss."_

"You didn't act like it last night." She retorted.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about this. I thought we were going to pretend it didn't happen." His jaw clenched.

"Right, consider it forgotten. Just like that." She snapped her fingers.

 _Dammit Lucy! Why do you have to be petty bitch sometimes. He's your boss and despite everything that's happened, he does deserve respect. Not once has he judged you_.

 _"_ I'm sorry.. you're right. I owe you an apology and mutual respect." She sighed. "Just because I made a mistake last night–"

 _"We."_

" _We_ , what?"

" _ **We**_ made a mistake last night."

"Still, that doesn't justify my disrespecting you." She paused. "After all you're as uncomfortable as I am about this. _Aren't you?"_

A part of her hoped he'd deny it and tell her he didn't regret it. A part of her hoped he was still eager for more. But she wouldn't voice it.

He didn't speak for a while, finally he said. "Right, thank you for the apology."

 _Something inside her chest plummeted.._

"Sure."

He had her in knots! One moment she hated him, the next she wanted him, and now she was possibly feeling something for him?

 _God help her.._

 **End of Chapter 26**


	27. Chapter 27- The Morning After

**Chapter 27- The Morning After**

Natsu had just made one of the biggest mistakes of his life.. yet he couldn't bring himself to regret it. The only thing he regretted was forgetting to check if the birthmark on her ass was still star shaped?

She'd given him the best sex of his life and he only wanted more. Oh, yes, he'd _loved_ making love to Lucy. It was rough, wild and uninhibited. She'd tasted _so so_ sweet, she was perfect! He badly craved another taste, his mouth watered for it. In fact, he could still smell her.. vanilla, and woman, _his woman.._

NO, _not_ his woman!

 _Not yet.._

No! _not at all.._

 _Unfortunately_..

The cab eased to a stop at the place of his doom. Natsu paid the driver and exited the cab. Lucy followed suit on her side and the taxi sped away. There was no one else in the parking lot.

They were suddenly alone. _Again_.. They stood in place for several uncomfortable seconds, not glancing at each other. The only noise between them the occasional tweet of a bird or gentle sway of wind.

"Well.. I guess this is goodbye." Lucy walked to her car only a few feet away from his.

"Goodbye, Lucy." He nodded and strode to the drivers side door.

She stared at something beyond his shoulder. The sun caressed her beautifully. She was breathtaking. She wore no makeup, yet she appeared lovelier than ever. Her cheeks flushed a rosy pink, her eyes sparkling bright in the sunlight, those sweet luscious lips swollen from last nights activities.

"I'd say thank you for last night.. but I think it's best I don't."

 _Ah, last night.._

Last night, it had seemed that he'd given a checklist to God and the big guy had granted his every wish. Silky hair that twirled around his fingers. _Check!_ A fragrance that aroused the beast inside him. _Check_ _!_ A succulent, bewitching body that responded to his every touch. _Check_ _!_ Sexy long legs that were wrapped around him tightly. _Check!_ Nipples that tasted like berries. _Check_ _!_ Feminine walls that squeezed and milked him. _Check_ _!_ Most of all, she loved it as rough as he gave it.. _Check! Check!_ _Check!_

"So I'll see you at work then?" She fingered her keys and rocked back on her heels.

"Yes, see you then.." He hesitated, not ready to leave her yet.

Things had ended badly between them and he wanted to fix it. A part of him wished they'd woken up wrapped up in each other. Smiled, talked, laughed, and then made love again. Perhaps slowly this time.

 _She wants to forget it happened, moron. Just let her go._

But it was hard though, so hard..

He couldn't stop visualizing her naked in his arms .. She'd been sultry, seductive, and passionate. She'd been the center of his universe and for several hours, only she had existed..

She cleared her throat. "We should forget about the bet too. _Even_ , no money owed?"

"Even." He said monotonous.

She looked down at her feet. "Good."

He didn't respond, because the words he wanted to speak were not words he should speak.

"Okay, goodbye for real this time, Natsu." She slid into her car.

He did the same, then waited until she'd eased out of the lot before keying in the ignition.

" _ **Damn it!"**_ He slammed a fist into the wheel.

 _Already he wanted to chase after her.._

But he forced the car into motion, purposefully driving in the opposite direction of her.

It bruised his ego that she kicked him out that morning. It hurt that she wanted to forget their night together. A night he would **never** forget..

Most of all, it ached that he'd wanted to start anew and she didn't. _'_ _We probably shouldn't talk about this_ _'_ had been the first words she had said after waking him up.

There had been desperation in her voice, as if she feared he would bring it up.

Last night should have gotten her out his system, but he desired her more now than before. He banged another fist into the wheel.

" _ **Fuck!** "_

 _Weren't woman supposed to go all soft and mushy after sex?!_

So far, Lucy, had proven to be different from every woman he'd ever met.

 _It's damn maddening!_

He needed a hobby, a distraction besides work and thinking of Lucy. Poker? No, that wouldn't do anymore. He'd just think about how much he enjoyed his bets with Lucy. Maybe he just needed a girlfriend? No, that wouldn't do either.. just thinking of another woman besides Lucy depressed him.

Grim, Natsu exited the highway and turned onto the service road that led to his apartment. He didn't wave or speak to anyone as he strode to his apartment.

Mourning the loss of Lucy's scent on his skin, he showered, changed and left. If he stayed, he'd sleep, and if he slept he'd dream of Lucy.

He needed some advice..

He'd wanted that maddening woman out of his mind.

 **End of Chapter 27**


	28. Chapter 28- Advice

**Chapter 28- Advice**

Gray lived just down the hall so he went there. If anyone could help him wade out this mess, it would be Gray. His best friend answered half asleep and shirtless.

"Lost your shirt?" Natsu quipped.

"It's my apartment, you Bastard!"

Natsu brushed past him and let himself inside. Alike Natsu, Gray had only been in Magnolia a few weeks. Unlike his apartment, Grays was already unpacked and decorated.

"You want to tell me why you're waking me up early on my day off?!"

"I fucked up..."

"Yeah, it's _wayyy_ too early." Gray yawned.

"Not that you dolt!" Natsu's jaw clenched.

Rubbing his hand down his face, he fell on top of the couch. Gray sat across from him and the entire story poured out. From the club, the clinger, the dance, the drinks, the sex, _oh the sex!_

Gray's expressions switched from concern to shock to amusement.

"So what should I do?" He asked tortured.

Gray scratched over his chin in a pensive way. "So to summarize, you fucked your employee—"

" _I didn't fuck her!"_

"Really?" He raised a brow skeptically.

The words ' _Fuck me like you hate me.'_ replayed in his head.

"Well yes I did, but don't talk about her like that."

"Okay, so you two ..."

"We made lo— _We slept together_."

Hell, He'd almost said _'_ _made love'._ He should've just left it as fucking, but he knew last night was more than that.

What he felt for Lucy was already more intense than anything he'd **EVER** felt. That scared the shit out of him.

"You _slept together_.. okaayy.. and now your looking for distractions so you won't be tempted to _sleep_ with her again. _Is that right?"_

"Yes."

"You're an Idiot."

"What! Why?" He popped to his feet and started pacing.

"You're looking for trouble Natsu, do you know anything about women?"

Natsu glared and continued his pacing in front of the wide bay window.

"Lucy will just see you as the pitiful, pining fool you're becoming and holy shit are those bite marks on your neck?!"

Natsu scrubbed at his neck wishing they could fade instantly. "Focus Gray, you were calling me a pitiful, pining fool."

" _ **Holy shit, they are!"**_ The arsehole laughed at his misery.

Natsu felt his cheeks heat.. Blushing, fucking hell!

Defeated, he fell back onto the couch. Stretched out and staring at ceiling. "Your humor is uncalled for."

"Not it's not."

" _Yes_ , it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes, _the fuck it is!"_

"I've never seen you this worked up over a woman." Gray chuckled.

Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you ask her out?" Gray suggested.

" _Lucy?"_

"No, your mother. Seriously Natsu, you're such a pain. Who else?"

"I have two reasons for not dating Lucy. **One** , she'd say no and inflict some type of bodily harm. **Two** , I don't want to."

"Bullshit. The only bodily harm I see are bite marks. And they certainly don't look unwelcome. Accept it, you want to do more than just sleep with her. You want to talk, laugh and spend time with her. Just save ourselves a mental breakdown and ask her out."

"You're wrong."

"God, your stubborn. Look Natsu.. not all woman are evil."

 _Women never know what they really want. He learned that first hand.._

"Even if I tried talking to her, we'd only end up at each other's throats." _Pun intended._

"Apparently that's foreplay." Gray waved off.

"Or Premeditation for murder." Natsu growled.

"You're being obtuse and I'm too tired for it. So listen up, life is short.. stop wasting it and missing out on what could be? If you want Lucy, go get her. Just **_try_** to play nice and I guarantee she'll consider you then."

 _Play nice and she'll consider me?_ Being told he treated Lucy badly cut deep. His eyes narrowed.

"Don't look at me like that, you know you've treated her badly."

"Yeah I guess.. but she liked it!"

"Did _she_ like it? Or did _you_ like it? .. _Wait!_ **Don't** answer that!"

" _We_ **both** _liked it."_ Natsu smirked.

"On that note, I think we've discussed enough today." Gray flipped him off.

Natsu barked out a laugh and strode to the door.

"Just listen to what I said, don't over complicate things. Whether you admit it or not, you do want her."

"Thanks, brother."

"Anytime.. _except_ maybe mornings."

He strode to the hall and dug his keys. Grays's advice played through his mind. Should he disregard what happened as Lucy wanted? Or should he try to develop something with her?

Yes, he wanted her again. **Badly**. She'd awakened something caged inside. And desired him just as he was.

Lucy was starting to make him want things. Impossible things.. Foolish things.. _Starting?_ Ha! He'd wanted the impossible from her the first moment he'd seen her.

She was wrong for him, Lucy was his employee, his partner. Yet it ceased to matter last night! If he made a play for her now, she'd definitely reject him.

A few steps from the door, Natsu stopped and leaned his head against the cool wall.

 **Fuck!**

 _Why did she have to be so sexy?_

How did you get yourself into this mess? First you did everything you could to make Lucy hate you, then you slept with her and now you're actually considering dating her?

 _Christ, he really was a pitiful pining fool._

He didn't do serious, he reminded himself. He preferred no-strings. No ties, no expectations.

Lucy was as cynical about relationships as he was, maybe she'd be open to that?

' _Life is short.. stop wasting it and missing out on what could be? '_ Gray had said.

There was no denying it. Employee or not. Rule two or not. He didn't want anyone else. He wanted Lucy.

 _He was going to do it, yes he was.._

Hopefully she'd agree and he had to get her to agree. He'd go crazy otherwise.

Keys in hand, he bypassed his door and strode outside. Ready to see her, he grinned for the first time that morning.

 **End of Chapter 28**

 _What do you guys expect to happen next chapter? Thoughts?_


	29. Chapter 29- Enemies With Benefits

**Chapter 29- Enemies with Benefits**

Lucy spent the rest of her morning cleaning last nights mess and attempting to rid her mind off Natsu. Which was futile. It was beyond frustrating!

What's worse, she imagined he'd be a even better lover sober! Any better and she would have died of pleasure!

"That's just craziness!" She said to herself. Toying with ends of the scarf she'd wore to hide the ' _bruises_ ' on her neck.

Thankfully, it was time to visit her family! Last time they'd all gotten together, there was a food fight, tears, and she was pretty sure her brother uploaded it online. _Ah, good times.._

The sun beamed fiercely as she walked to her car. It reminded her of Natsu's fetish with weather. Was it possible that she missed him, already? Scowling, she unlocked her car and headed to the drivers side.

"Going somewhere?" A husky male voice said.

Lucy whirled so fast she almost gave herself whiplash.

 _There he was.._

The very man himself! In the flesh and on her porch.. Looking like a wet dream.

" _Natsu?.."_ She'd gasped.

The sight knocked the air from her lungs! Her heart drummed loud in her chest, she was positive he could hear it.

His deep olive eyes were sparkling in the sun. His hair was damp and disheveled. He was dressed casually in jeans and a muscle hugging black shirt.

 _Damn he looked good, too good.._

It teased her mind that she knew what he looked like naked. Her nipples hardened and stomach fluttered.

"So, heading out?" He repeated. Bringing her back from her daze.

"Y–Yess.. I'm headed out." She stuttered.

His gaze slid over her, lingering on all the places he'd licked, kissed and sucked. "You look lovely."

 _Surely she'd misheard that?_ Surely he hadn't just given her a compliment? _Had he?_

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You look lovely, very nice." He said sincerely.

 _Hadn't misheard then._

"I look the same as this morning.."

"You were beautiful then as well." His eyes darkened, filled with desire, determination and hope?

 _Okay, what in the blazes was going on?!_ _What_ is he up to? _Why_ was he being nice?

There was a thick silence between them. A long while passed just staring at each other.

 _Lucy say something! Anything!_

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well it's just.. there's something I wanted to talk to you about." He nervously rubbed his hands on his pants.

"Unfortunately now isn't a good time Natsu." She hefted her purse strap over her shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm having lunch with my family."

"Oh, maybe I can come with you?" He suggested hopefully.

"You want to come with me?To my family lunch?.." Her eyes widened with disbelief.

"Why not?" He said undeterred.

"No I'm sorry. It's ' _only family_." She turned back to her car.

Natsu was grasping her car door in a flash.

"I doubt they'll mind you bring _'_ _a guest_ _."_ His breath fanning her ear.

"They might not, but I would."

"I really need to talk to you Lucy. It's important."

He sounded grave, as if it were life and death?

"What's this about?"

"I'll tell you inside the house or car. But not out here."

She didn't want to go back inside her house with him. Especially **NOT** with a bed or couch nearby. More than that, she didn't have that much time. Shit, it was either take him along or not find out at all.

"Fine, you drive."

 _Let him pay for gas since he's so insistent on coming._

A look of relief flashed over his features. He nodded and practically skipping to his car.

 _What is he so happy about?_ The news must be awful if he was that happy to tell her.

Lucy walked to his car and settled in his plush seat. Buckled, breathed and gave him her mother's address

He started the car and rock blared from the speakers. Sheepish he turned down the volume.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Lucy asked again.

"Give me a moment to collect my thoughts."

Not wanting to seem too eager, she waited in silence until they were driving along the highway.

" _Sooo_.." she prompted.

"We're both jaded.." He began.

"Are you serious?! _That's_ , what was **SO** important you crashed my family lunch to tell me?!"

"Give me a minute.."

"You've had plenty Natsu! You don't just show up at someone's house, tag along, and still take an eternity to sort through your thoughts! Out with it! What is so life and death?!" She pressed.

 _So much for not seeming too eager.._

"I never said it was life and death, _Princess."_

"Why did I even agree to this? You're insufferable!"

"That's not what you thought last night."

 _Oh that was just.._

"You know it's not too late to change my mind." She hit back.

"You're inside my car. It's _definitely_ too late to change your mind." He pointed out.

" **Insufferable**!" She pulled at her hair.

" _Princess_ , the next time you're _naked and underneath me,_ you can call me _whatever you want._ However, I do have a preference when you _scream my name."_

Suddenly she felt his heat envelope her, so much more potent than the sun. She smelled his sinful aroma and the memories she'd fought all morning overflowed her. Her ears filled with the sounds of his moans; her mouth tasted the salty flavor of his skin.

" _ **Stop sidetracking!**_ Just tell me what you came to tell me! And don't bother with Happy the sock puppet, you're confusing enough!"

"Now you're pissed about Happy? What'd he do to you?" He sighed.

" _Natsu.."_ She glared dangerously.

"Go ahead, insult me, hit me."

"No, you'll like it too much." She muttered.

"True.." He agreed.

Her pressure spiked hearing he'd become aroused. Not with fury, but with that damn desire she couldn't seem to shake.

 _Damn it! Damn him!_

" **What. Do. You. Want. To. Talk.** **About?!** "

His hands tightened on the wheel and his breathing was choppy. "I hope you're ready for this."

"Out with it!"

"Fine, here it is.." he paused to take in a breath. "You're single, I'm single I think we should sleep together."

Incredulous, she snapped in her seat. " **WHAT?!** _Would you mind repeating that?_ I think you just said something incredibly stupid?!"

"Look, you can't deny the sex was amazing! And neither of us wants a relationship, so we wouldn't have to worry about the other wanting more."

"We fucked, Natsu. ONE NIGHT. Don't tell me you want more because I won't believe you."

" _Beautiful_ , we did _more_ than fuck. I touched you in ways that had you _praising me_."

Shock held her immobile. He was serious. He wasn't smiling. Lines of tension bracketed his mouth and his back was straight with hope? Dread?

"We work together."

"I think we're mature enough to act professionally at work."

"And sleep together afterwards?"

"Exactly."

"I thought we'd agreed to forget last night happened." She fidgeted in her seat.

"I can't." He admitted honestly.

 _Neither could she.._

Last night was the first time she ever felt complete. Like all the pieces of her life had clicked and formed a whole.

"Natsu.." she paused not really knowing what to say.

"We're obviously attracted to each other with commitment issues. We also have needs and similar.. _appetites_."

Her body wanted to agree, _was ready to agree!_ But her mind hesitated.

"We hate each other."

"Yes, and that turned out great in bed. Wouldn't you agree?"

"If that's supposed to convince me, it's not."

"We're compatible, we got along great yesterday!"

"That was the alcohol."

"Do you want to bet, _Princess?"_

"We decided no more bets."

"You decided that.. Come on Lucy, aren't you willing to hear the wager?" He challenged her.

Her eyes narrowed on him. Lucy already suspecting the answer. "And that would be?"

His lips twitched in a smile. "It's simple, we'll have to sleep together again, _sober_.."

Lucy couldn't help it, she laughed! A full blown belly laugh. Whether it was the incredulous topic of conversation? His daringly hopeful confidence and approach? Or the fact she was actually considering it? _Everything was laughable!_

"This isn't ' _simple_ ', You basically want me for your urges!"

" _It's not like that! It's..different!"_ He rushed out. "But if you want to use me for your urges, you can do that _anytime_.." His voice husky.

Natsu at her beck and call? Naked and anything she desired? What is Different? Hmm, but would they be exclusive? Would they be free to date other people? Not that she dated, but just the thought of Natsu with another woman brought out the green monster in her. Not that she'd admit it to him.

"What about exclusivity? Would we get to date other people?" She hinted.

" _Exclusive!_ While we're together, we won't see other people.." He rushed out acting nonchalant.

Tempted but still fighting it, Lucy shook her head.

"Would you call me? Do I call you? How long is the arrangement? What about holidays? What if you meet someone? What if I meet someone? What if one of us decides this arrangement isn't working? How do we end things? What if one of us eventually does want more? _What then?!"_

He tangled a hand through his hair. "This seemed so simple when I was alone." He sighed.

"That's because men always think with the wrong head."

"You weren't complaining about that head last night." He steered the car off the highway.

" _Ass–Hey!_ Wait, what are doing? Where are you going? This isn't our exit!"

Natsu whipped into an an empty parking lot under a shaded tree and threw the car into park. He unbuckled and pinned her with a stare.

" _Enough arguing Lucy!_ You want me and don't even try to deny it! You don't like how you feel about me? Well guess what? Neither do I. But at least I'm willing to do something about it and see where this goes."

 _Lucy you're crazy to consider this.._

"What happens if it doesn't work out?"

"Like I said, I think we're mature enough to handle it." He said.

"You always think you're so clever, you know that? To have an answer for everything."

"Lucy, no more stalling." He leaned forward. Nose to nose.

"I'm thinking.." His warm breath mingled with hers, both shaky, both raw. Thinking was a hard task since all she wanted to do was bask in his essence.

"I'm waiting.." He inched forward a little more, their lips almost barely touching.

"You're crowding me." She said. The sound of her voice so smoky it was barely audible.

"You like it." He unbuckled her seat belt.

"No." Already her fingers itched to tangle into his hair.

"Yes." He growled.

"No." Her gaze was hungry, she was sure.

"Say it, _agree_." Natsu lowered his head to the shell of her ear, licking the ridges of her earrings. Then further to her hickied neck. Sucking, biting, and flicking his tongue in a pattern that had her almost seeing stars in a matter of seconds.

Lucy let out a wanton moan, his name coming out with a worship breath that will have her loving or hating herself later. From there everything changes from slow seduction to primal claiming. Unable to resist any longer. Lucy jerked his head up, her fingers shamelessly tangling in his hair pulling him impossibly closer. Agreement and desire in her eyes.

" _Yes.."_

His lips swooped down on hers completely. Her nerve endings erupted into live wires of sensation. _God, he tasted soo good!_ Shameless, sinful, and, immoral pleasure. Exactly how she remembered it.

Natsu plunged his tongue into her mouth, she was like fire only he could extinguish. She straddled his lap in the drivers seat. He couldn't touch her enough, so he let himself touch her everywhere. His hands kneaded her breasts, so full they overflowed. Her nipples were rock hard. He even dipped a hand between her legs, rubbing vigorously.

Bucking against him, Lucy moaned a litany of curses from her lips in dirty praise.

His cock was straining against the fabric of his jeans, already hard and ready for her, as if Natsu hadn't indulged last night.

" _Easy, Lucy_.." His forehead dropped down to hers and they both panted for air.

"Soo _maybe_ we are _a little_ compatible." Lucy said breathlessly and unable to move.

"So, Friends with benefits?" He mused with a grin.

"That sounds too cliche and we're not exactly friends." She said starting to climb off him.

"Then, Enemies with benefits?" He grinned mischievously.

The mocking amusement in Natsu's eyes didn't go unnoticed as Lucy sat back down beside him.

"I don't want to be your enemy either.. maybe just _casual_?" She said frankly.

"Casual it is.." He grinned getting lost in those beautiful brown eyes.

"But if you're an asshole we're definitely going back to Enemies." She stated.

" _With Benefits._ " He corrected her.

Natsu laughed in excitement! Now they can serve their carnal appetites without getting theirselves in a messy entanglement. No thoughts of infidelity, no thoughts of emotional pain. Just them. He definitely saw a lot of sex in their future. He just hoped they didn't kill each other in the process.

"You sure we need to go to your family's?" He dove for another kiss.

"Yes, drive you Idiot! We're running late!" She shakily righted her clothes.

 _Ahh, something's don't change.._

 **End of Chapter 29**

 _Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's been hectic for everyone I bet! I hope you're all taking care of yourself and staying safe and inside. I'll try to update soon, I'm unemployed at the moment so God knows I have the time. Happy early Easter!_

 _Sending love and prayers to all!_


End file.
